Flying on Broken Wings
by Happycat13
Summary: After finding Rachel Berry in the choir room Puck and the other members help her deal with the aftermath.  Eventual  after much therapy  Puckleberry.  Does deal with rape and the aftermath of trying to recover from that event.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

_What the fuck?_ Before the boy could turn and pummel the kid that just ran into him the other person had already torn out of the school. _Must have been some kid setting up a prank around here or something. Course I would have thought they'd go more inconspicuous, been around Berry too much, then all black and a ski mask. Not like Figgens would ever put in cameras here._ Noah Puckerman continued on his way back to the choir room to retrieve his sister's birthday present. He knew if he forgot it not only would Sara never forgive him, his mother would kill him—or at the least pull the Jewish mother guilt trip which as far as he was concerned was the same thing.

He opened the door to the dark room realizing how strange that was, the janitor normally turned off the light and they had all left practice only about 30 minutes ago. _Blood? Where the hell did that come from? I don't remember anyone getting cut during glee._ He walked closer to the blood stained floor and noticed near by a clump of long, dark hair that looked like it was ripped out of someone's hair. _Okay, now this is getting a little freaky. Who got hurt?_ Forgetting his sister for a moment Noah looked over at the piano and saw blood dripping off of the bench and onto some clothes tossed, no torn, laying beneath. _I know that skirt. I kept trying to look up it during practice. Now the fuck is Berry?_ "Ber—Rachel? You in here somewhere?"

He heard a whimpering that he hadn't noticed upon entering the room in the first place. Turning Noah was struck with a sight he wasn't prepared for. If not for the skirt on the ground he may not have recognized Rachel for who she was. All he saw was a girl with messed up hair, a black eye, and her nose and mouth were covered in blood. He found it almost strange that those attributes were what he noticed first and not the naked girl in front of him. Or course her legs were pulled up and positioned in a way he wouldn't have been able to see anything.

He walked over and crouched down, nearly in shock that Rachel seemed to be looking past him with a glazed over look. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" _What sort of question is that idiot? Can't you tell she can't be okay, she's bleeding there._ He did a quick glance over her, noticing that her face actually was the least of her concerns. There were bruises over her chest and stomach and dried blood along the inside of her thighs.

He got up, partly to keep himself from gagging at the sight, but more to get ready to call the cops. Before he could do that arms went around his waist and tears started to seep through his shirt. He took a hand to try and soothe the girl by running it through her hair but stopped, first finding the spot where her hair had been torn from her head and then a little lower. As he pulled his hand away he noticed sticky blood on it, from where she must have crashed into the bench.

"Stay here for a moment Rachel." Noah took off his Letterman jacket, there was no way he was going to let her leave the building bruised and broken for everyone to see and her clothes were useless now, and grabbed the bag for his sister out from the seat he was in. As he walked back Noah found himself almost laughing that his coat was able to completely cover the girl.

He looked her in the face, glad that the glazed over look was gone, but her eyes still looked empty and broken. "I'm taking you to the hospital." The girl in front of him shock her head faster and faster, tears starting to pour down her face again.

"You are going. Even if I have to carry you myself." Noah picked up Rachel, glad the bag had handles and cradled her in his arms as he left first the room and then the school building. One good thing about glee's Thursday's practices is outside of people in detention no other after school clubs met that day so the school was deserted. As he got to his car he heard words come from the normally overly talkative girl for the first time since he returned to the room.

"I was raped."

**First chapter done. Hope you, well enjoyed isn't really the right word but I guess it will work so, enjoyed it. Next chapter will be uploaded when I move it from my brain to the computer. Reviews appreciated but not needed. And as an alert, probably around chapter 6 (give or take one) is when the full description of the rape will come out. 2 chapters before it will be bordering on smut though, again, as an alert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted.**

**A/N 3: 28 story alerts, 2 faves, 3 reviews. Very nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

Noah put Rachel into his truck and walked over to his own driver's side. _That was what I was afraid of, but hearing her say the words… yeah she can be overbearing and annoying but for someone to do that to her. Okay Puck, calm down, you need to get her to a doctor like yesterday_. He jumped into the car and as he turned it on, he took the chance of while driving to call 911.

"Hey, yeah I need to talk to the police. I have a friend that was raped in the choir room at William McKinley High School. I'm taking her to the hospital but someone needs to get their a—they need to get over there before the janitor gets to the room. He's not always the smartest and may try to start cleaning up since that's his job and everything. Yeah, thanks." He flipped the phone closed realizing that now while he had been on the phone he also started breaking multiple traffic laws and didn't need to get in an accident while trying to get to the hospital.

Of course it would be his luck as he stepped into the ER that the first nurse he saw happened to be a friend of his mothers. He had hoped to be able to let his mom know what happened without her knowing from one of her gossipy friends before he had a chance to talk to her that he had taken a girl to the hospital. After all the Quinn drama he knew he first thought was going to be that he did something stupid. Especially since he was walking in carrying a girl this time

"Noah? What happened? Who is this?" Elizabeth Greenwald ran up to him and looked. "Do you need me to get your mom down here as well?"

"No Lizzie, just get her a doctor now. She's a friend from school and I found her in one of the rooms." Noah passed Rachel off to the female nurse and noticed that even though she had seemed relaxed in his arms she let out a large sigh and seemed less terrified when the woman had a hold of her. "She told me that she was raped. I'll find my mom myself, but after I find out how she is." He made a quick look over to Rachel hoping that what he would ask would give her something to look forward to during her observation. "Want me to call your house and let your dads know what happened?"

She was quiet at first as Noah walked along side her and the nurse, but before entering the room decided that he was probably serious about that question and needed to know. "Don't, they won't be home for a month. Had a recommitment ceremony over the weekend and are on their second honeymoon. Can't mess that up, they planned it for ten years. They need to have this time not worrying about me." The door to room 115 closed before Noah could argue against her, but even if he had tried he knew that he probably wouldn't have changed the girl's mind.

He sat down in the waiting room and after about fifteen minutes noticed a few cops walking in and towards the nurse stand. He realized that of course they would send a few here as well in case Rachel wanted to make a formal report of her rape, which he hoped she would. As he watched them walk down the hall to where her room was Noah grabbed his phone and sent a text to his mother.

[Noah:Mom] Dont worry. I OK. Be up to talk in few.

When the cops entered Rachel's room her first thought was to grab the Letterman's jacket and pull it taunt around her, just as she did when the doctor had entered. She couldn't stand the thought anymore of more people looking at her. The nurse put her hand on her shoulder and slowly moved the jacket away, helping her back into the bed.

"Rachel, these officers just want to talk to you about what happened. See if you want to make a report so they can catch the guy." She had one of the hospital's rape kits ready in case this was to happen, as much proof needed to get to the police right away. The doctor had already looked over her and written the notes, thankfully there were no internal injuries, outside of the rape, only the gash on her head and what turned out to be a broken nose were more serious than a few bruises—something they had worried would be surrounded by additional internal injuries.

"I don't know. What if he finds out they are looking for him and decides to hurt me again?" The fear of this happening more times had Rachel's heart in her throat. Plus she knew that this would be something she was going to be doing on her own. Her fathers were out of town and friends really weren't lining up to knock down her door.

The woman cop nodded towards her male partner who backed up a few steps. "Rachel, we won't let anyone know until we are ready to actually arrest them what is going on, you don't have to worry about him coming after you. But I know that if you give us this chance, some of this fear about what happened should ease because we find him he won't ever be able to hurt you or another girl like this again."

Just those simple words were what Rachel needed to hear to relax some of her fears away. As she nodded the nurse took out the kit and started first with pictures of her injuries as the cops took down the information about her attack. When the pictures were done, the speculum was placed inside and swab after swab was taken for DNA and STD tests and finally blood was drawn to test for a few other STDs and pregnancy.

The nurse walked over to the police and handed them all that she had collected as well as the medical exam notes. "There is serious bruising on her thighs, tears along her outer vaginal walls and the hymen is torn. Plus with how much this guy worked her over, she was lucky that there aren't any more serious injuries." She had made sure Rachel couldn't hear what she told the male cop, letting the woman finish up with the interview.

"Thanks Rachel, we will be in touch with you about this so you know what is going on." The other officer stood up and walked over to the others. All three left, the officers to start the investigation and the nurse to get Rachel some scrubs to wear, stopping over at Noah first.

"She's ready to be discharged. I need to bring her some scrubs and the emergency contraception. You get in touch with her parents?" Elizabeth knew that Noah was probably somewhat in shock since he hadn't left the chair that he turned back to after seeing where Rachel was going to be looked at.

"They are out of town; she's going to stay with my mom and me." As Noah said those words, Elizabeth nodded and walked back to Rachel. Noah rose and started walking to the elevator ready to tell his mother what happened and get Rachel able to stay with them.

_White is a horrible color for a hospital. They need something to actually grasp on to, a mural or something. Having this all I'm able to keep seeing is that room over and over. I hate to think about what images must be going through Rachel's mind. Oh good, elevator… that's different, there's always a pattern in there. Back to the white… how does my mom and the other nurses do this? Constantly look at pain and sickness and death never having anything but white to break them out of the shock of everything. I would never be abl-_

"Excuse me?" The nurse who was at the desk was starting to get very annoyed. She hadn't meet Noah yet and he had been standing staring blankly out in front of the station for the past couple of minutes. "Do you need me to call for a doctor?"

"Oh, no sorry. I got distracted. I need to talk to my mother, Miriam Puckerman." Noah sat down in one of the nearby chairs waiting for his mother to be done with whatever work she was currently doing.

After about ten minutes he looked up and saw his mother standing above him. He motioned for her to sit in the chair next to him and swallowed, somewhat unsure of how to begin. "You know how I've talked about a girl in glee named Rachel Berry at times?" As she nodded he continued knowing if he didn't he wouldn't be able to finish. "I found her today after glee, she had been beaten and raped. They are going to let her be discharged but her parents are out of town and she doesn't want to disturb them and needs somewhere to stay until they are back. Would it be okay if she stayed with us?"

Miriam hesitated, a little unsure of what to say. "Noah, I don't-"

"Mom, she really doesn't have many, well any good friends that she could stay with. I hate the thought though of after this her having to be on her own. And she's Jewish, surly we can't turn our backs on one of our own." _Ha, maybe I can work Jewish guilt just as well as my mom can._

"Fine, she can stay with us until her parents get home. How long are they out of town for anyways?" Right now she didn't really care, the idea of her son wanting to take care of a Jewish girl made a bit happier then when he was going to be a father of a goy baby.

"A month." Noah held back a smile as his mother's eyes widened and she shook her head slightly. 

"You played that well. I get off in an hour. Let me talk to my supervisor and see if she won't let me off earlier. I'll be surprised but head downstairs and you and Rachel can meet me outside."

Going back down to the ER wasn't as bad, some of the shock had worn off after that talk with his mom. Somehow, knowing that Rachel wasn't going to be alone during this helped somewhat. She was dressed in the scrubs when he knocked on the door and after she filled out hospital paperwork they were sitting out in the courtyard waiting for his mom.

"I go to school perfectly fine and within less than a day I'm leaving and am no longer a virgin. I never thought that I would lose it this way, maybe not wait till married, but I would have at least been able to have some sort of feeling for a person before doing this." Rachel wasn't looking anywhere but the ground as she spoke, worried that anyone she looked at would be able to see in her eyes that someone had been able to force her down and rip from her one aspect of her life she always thought she was in control of.

"You know, I think that this doesn't really count. I don't think you can really lose your virginity by having it taken. I'd still think that you would be one in real life until you made the choice to be with someone." _Not a conversation I ever thought I would have with anyone, especially Berry_. But Noah realized as he was speaking that those words were true. It can't really be sex if you have no say in what was going on with the actions.

As he looked up, Noah noticed his mother leaving the hospital. He held out his hand, not knowing if Rachel would take it. Now that a bit of time had gone past Rachel started to get a little more spooked about people. When she first saw Noah's had she started to recoil back like it was a snake being placed in front of her but when she looked up and saw the sadness in Noah's eyes, one that seemed as strong as the terror she was feeling, she took his hand knowing that he felt for her and about what had happened.

"Thank you. For both finding me and what you said. And for letting me stay with you and your family." Rachel opened the door and sat down, not knowing what laid ahead in the next few weeks. Days were going to start getting tougher.

**Ch. 2 done. Next will be when a few people Rachel selects finds out, we find out why Finn and her as well as Quinn and Puck aren't together, and Rachel goes back to school for the first time since the attack. It's weird; despite this being longer it really feels more filler like to me. The rest will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted.**

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 2—12 alert, 7 faves and 2 reviews**

**A/N 4: This is long because the plot bunny wouldn't let me break it up until Rachel went back to school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

They pulled into the Puckerman's driveway and Rachel kept her eyes staring out past the houses and up into the sky. Yes, for a while the shock had worn away slightly talking to the police and finally letting someone know all of what happened but now reality was setting in again. One of her places of solitude and peace had been torn apart by some stranger who found the best way to ruin that area was to tear her apart inside it. Even though she didn't know who had hurt her like this, she could still feel the scum all over her body, wondering if she would ever be able to scrub it from her flesh.

"I'm going to make some food. Are you guys hungry?" Miriam parked her car next to Noah's truck and walked over to the two teenagers coming towards the house.

While Noah's eyes perked up at the idea of food Rachel had no change in her demeanor and started to slowly kick the gravel along the sidewalk to the Puckerman's home. "I'm not really hungry Mrs. Puckerman. I really only want to take a shower and relax, food doesn't really seem all that interesting to me. I need to get this, this _grime_ off of me." She turned on her heel, knowing that if she looked at them any longer she would break. The warm and angry tears were already forming in her eyes and while she could keep tears under control as well as cry on cue, seeing their faces would be a test of her acting skills that she didn't know if she'd be able to perfect.

Miriam sighed, and looked over to her son. "Show her where the bathroom and guest bedroom are." As Rachel walked to the door, Miriam grabbed Noah's arm to talk to him quickly and alone. "Sara is doing a project with a friend from school and I asked her mother to let Sara spend the night. Tomorrow, since I'm not working, I will pick her up after school to give her a little warning about what happened. I don't want her to be confused. Now go help Rachel."

Noah and his mother both went up to the door and all three entered the house. Miriam went into the kitchen while Noah led the way upstairs. "Quinn slept here while she was living here. I know my mom cleaned it up after she left." He made a run over to the hall closet and grabbed out shower cleaning supplies. "I don't know if any of this was left in the shower but here. The bathroom is right across the hall." She entered without saying any words and Noah stood there for a bit. The shower turned on and after about ten more minutes he went walking downstairs. He knew it was kind of pervy to listen in while someone took a shower, but he was more confused than anything. _Always pegged Berry as a sing in the shower kind of gal. Huh._

He went back down and saw his mom starting to cook up a rather simple pasta dish. "It's what I was going to make anyways, and I guess with still having no more than three here tonight there wasn't a point to change things up. How is she? And how are you?" His mother would only go a quick ramble burst like that when upset.

"I'm good. Shock is starting to wear off. I mean this girl has always kind of been a bit annoying but I never thought someone would do that. And I've been a jerk to her before ma. Not sure why she didn't run in fear when she saw me and I don't know. And I don't know how she is. Quiet, which is spooky… she could talk your ear off on any other day." Noah ran his hand through his mohawk, pausing slightly in the middle.

Miriam walked over and grabbed her son's hand off his head and held it. "You know that there have been moments when I've wanted to wring your neck. That pool stuff of yours, when Sara walked in on you and that Santana girl screwing on your bed, this whole disaster with Quinn. Things like that would remind me that your father had influenced your life some…but I have _always_ known that despite that you would act like him, you weren't your father. He never would have done what you did for Rachel today."

Noah sighed slightly as his mother walked back over to pull off the food and put it on three plates. "I know she said that she wasn't hungry, but please go and tell her it's ready and to come down so if she changes her mind everything is ready for her already." A few moments later as Rachel came trudging down behind Noah, Miriam put plates in front of all of them. "If you want you can eat, otherwise I'll save it up for you until you start getting an appetite."

Dinner started off slow. Noah pretty much never stopped eating off his plate even while looking around at the two women at the table. Food was always able to get his mind off of whatever was going on and just into what was going in his mouth. Rachel had probably put about 2 or 3 forkfuls of food in her mouth, but most of her time was spent moving one piece of food from a spot on her plate to another, really only eating when she could feel two pairs of eyes on her body. She realized that it wasn't being done due to hunger, but more to the discomfort of people looking at her in any form of intensity. Miriam could tell her son was acting normal but she still felt something sad for the girl at the table. Sure, the not eating wasn't surprising but the quietness at the table was disconcerting, even though Sara was just getting ready to turn ten she knew that girls in high school had a tendency to be talkative and Rachel hadn't opened her mouth since entering the house in the first place. "Rachel, I was thinking tomorrow while Noah is at school I could take you over to your house to get some clothes and other things for while you are staying here. That work?"

The girl nodded, not trusting to be able to stay calm if she was to open and start having words leave her throat. She put her eyes down to her food, moving the pieces slower, and more hoping that the others would finish soon and let her go.

Finally Miriam took the plates, putting plastic wrap over Rachel's and placing it in the refrigerator. "Today has been long. I know that it's early but I think that going to bed now may make more sense than anything else." She walked over to the sink and started to wash dishes as she heard the chairs move away from the table. Without realizing she felt the first major ache about what had happened to this girl in her house tonight and felt a few tears fall for the young girl.

Noah didn't realize how many hours passed from lying down; it could have been anything from just a few minutes to three hours or more. The first thing that snapped him out of his little trance was the sound that his phone made during a text message. He grabbed it up and glanced at the time, almost shocked that while he got Rachel around 4:30 that afternoon it was now nearing 11. The number from the text was unknown but he flipped open the phone to read the message anyways.

[(419)555-2678:Noah] ASSHOLE!

The message didn't make sense to Noah but he closed his phone and stripped climbing into bed in case it was possible to fall asleep. It felt like about fifteen minutes had passed when he heard his door open and the light to his bedroom flipped on. Opening his eyes and looking up he saw Rachel standing in the doorway, tears coming down her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I try to sleep here so I'm not staying here alone?" She wiped her eyes, knowing that she had hoped to be able to stop before getting there, but her fears were too high to wait until she knew things were good.

"Berry, as much as I would like you here, my mom would kill me if she came into my room and saw you here after what happened today." He sighed and reached on the side of his bed, grabbing a pair of sweats. "Go to your room and I'll be there in a few moments and stay with you till you go to bed." Noticing the confused look on her face he held up the pants. "Sleep nude Ber, don't feel like going over to your room like that."

She nodded and walked out, Noah getting out of bed and pulling on the pants before walking over. He knocked on the door, walking in as he noticed that it opened with his hands. He sat on the bed next to her, feeling uncomfortable being there. _This room holds nothing but pain. I haven't even been in this room since Quinn left. I can't without thinking about Beth and now this room is a trap for Rachel to just think about what happened to her._ "Hey." He reach out a hand and put it on top of hers rubbing it softly.

Her eyes looked over at his and a soft, sad smile crossed her mouth. "Thanks. I'm going to lay down and just stay here until I'm able to fall asleep."

He nodded and sat first quietly, but things got the better of him. "Do you need me to talk to anyone at school tomorrow about this? Anyone who you want to know what happened?"

At first she was quiet, something that made Noah think that she might have been upset with what he was asking about her. "I'm going to need to talk to Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester should know what happened to his choir room. Please no one else though."

"Not even Finn? I would think that if anything you would want your boyfriend to know what happened."

"We broke up a couple of weeks after school started. Realized that the two of us are more of friends than anything and that the fantasy we had both created was something our reality would never get. I guess I realized that we weren't going anywhere when he told me about sleeping with Santana and I didn't even feel anything. Won't you need to tell Quinn?" If Rachel was honest with herself then she had to admit the fact that she hadn't really paid attention to the lives of anyone at school since it started up again. She had spent so much time the year before trying to be in their lives and being tossed to the side that she wanted to first attempt to just ignore everyone, but just a week before she had started trying again because being a loner was never in her mind.

"Before school started we were done. I never forgave her about giving away Beth and realized that while I loved Quinn for being Beth's mother, there was no part of me that wanted anything to do with her. So I ended it." Noah moved his hand into Rachel's hair brushing it softly with his fingers, something he always saw his mother do to Sara when she was upset and unable to fall asleep.

The two of them stayed like that for nearly an hour until Noah heard the soft breathing of a person asleep and Rachel's body curled up to a comfortable position. He went back to his room and laid on top of the covers, still in his pants sleeping until it was time to be ready for school in the morning.

When Noah left his house the next morning only his mother was up. He had peeked into Rachel's room and saw her still asleep so after grabbing an apple he mentioned that information to his mother right before getting in his truck to drive to school.

"Puck! I need to talk to you." As soon as he heard his name Puck knew that Santana Lopez was pissed about something. She stood right in front of him, eyes narrowed and hard. "Do you have any idea what I had to do last night? Keep Claire from finding you which really cut into my time with Brit."

Noah narrowed his own eyes, mostly because Santana seemed pissed about something really small but also because he had no idea why a girl named Claire would be looking for him. "And Claire would be who?"

"New junior Cheerio. Tall, skinny redhead with big boobs."

"Oh yeah, she went down on me during free period yesterday."

"Totally did not need to know that. Apparently you talked about hitting her up for more fun after school and never showed. So she came to her head and spent about six hours cursing you out. Mind you, you need to stay away from her. She may have mentioned something about wanting to cut your dick off with a rusty knife for the shit you pulled. And while I may not be swinging that way anymore, no one here really wants to see that gone." She turned on her heel with a classic toss of her ponytail and sauntered into the school linking pinkies with the blonde, Brittany Willhouse, at the doorway.

Shaking his head understanding finally the random text he had gotten that woke him up before Rachel came to his room Noah entered the school. Luckily his first class was one of the ones he shared with Rachel and while he took the notes, history really never had homework. Nothing was really surprising until math when the teacher first stopped in confusion of Rachel Berry actually missing a day of classes and then nearly having a heart attack due to shock with Puck being in the class.

Thankfully lunch was close after math so instead of first going down to food Noah swung by Emma Pillsbury's office. "Hey Miss P. Gotta talk with you a little bit." He pushed open the door and sat down in the chair across from her. _I have no idea how someone could give up a bit of lunch every week to talk about their feelings and shit._

"Noah, I don't think I've seen you since you came in to talk about Beth. How are you doing?" Emma's eyes widened as Noah started to try and put his shoes, caked with mud, up on her desk. He saw her shock and dropped them back to the ground knowing that even having them down there could send the OCD woman on a tailspin.

"Not for me. Just giving you a heads up. Ber—Rachel Berry is going to be stopping by on Monday. The thing in the choir room… she was beaten and raped. I found her and I know she probably should talk to someone about it and, no offense, while you are good with school and minor stuff, I think something like this might be too intense. Just look someone up for her if you can." He got up and left, accidently leaving behind bits of dirt with each step.

Second to last class was Spanish and talking to Schuester was more troublesome in Noah's mind than Miss Pillsbury. Thankfully, getting the homework was the easiest since Schu always handed out packets to do, so when they came around he grabbed two. After class he walked up to the older male's desk. "I know the choir room is still sectioned off but if it opens up over the weekend we can't use it for glee."

William Schuester looked up from his notes into the eyes of the boy who was standing there with a mixture of sadness and determination. "What happened in there then?" He knew that this had to do something with one of the members otherwise it wouldn't be a problem.

"The attack yesterday... it was Rachel. Some asshole thought it would be a good idea to beat her up and rape her. I only found her cause I had forgotten my sister's birthday present in the room. I just don't think it would be a good idea to use it so soon afterwards." He couldn't stand the look that the teacher was giving him and rushed out to his last class.

It was leaving that he had to deal with the biggest challenge… size wise included. Finn Hudson was coming down the hall the opposite way heading to the lockers to get ready for football when he stopped Puck.

"So I know your mom is friends with Rachel's dads. Do you know what's up? She never even missed a day with that whole laryngitis thing." The tall teen looked worried and Puck had to swallow a lump due to his level of nervousness.

"She got sick enough that even her dads were able to keep her home. I'm getting her homework for her." _Great, so this is the second time a girl has gotten me to lie to my best friend for her. And really, I don't know if he'd be more or less pissed about this lie then about the Babygate drama._ "Also, can you tell Coach Jameson that I won't be at practice? Mom needs me to pick Sara up from school today to start her weekend long birthday celebration." When Finn nodded, Puck left the school and headed back home.

By the end of the weekend Noah was glad he had decided to head down to a pool for one of the last few warm days in September. Starting Saturday afternoon his house was being overrun by a dozen girls from the ages of 8 to 11 and he couldn't deal anymore. How his mother was finding places for them all to sleep in that house was a question he never thought of answering but he decided that some time needed to be spent out of the house before getting sucked back in. He knew he had to be back around 5, mostly for seeing Sara open all the gifts. After a few hours swimming he headed back home, getting shock by the quiet in the house till his sister came bolting like the Tasmanian Devil and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're home in time. We get to watch Disney movies and since it's my birthday you have to watch at least two with me. It's a present." Sara gave him a quick glare and he ruffled her hair sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"Fine, but you better have saved me a piece of cake for each movie monster." It wasn't till halfway through the movie that Noah noticed something that nearly stopped his heart. There was no voice of Rachel singing along with the songs and the other girls sitting around the movie.

That night he woke to screams coming from the room Rachel was sleeping in. When he got there and saw the door open he peeked in seeing his mother holding the girl close while she cried. _Two crying women. Really can't deal with that. I'll let my mom handle Rachel. She knows more about this shit then I do_.

Monday started without a hitch. Rachel was sitting in her classes by herself, except the ones with Noah, and to help her stay calm he walked with her from class to class. Again, Noah found himself at Miss Pillsbury's office during lunch, this time waiting outside, trying his best not to eavesdrop on the conversation going on inside.

"Rachel, I know how hard this must be and I never have long meetings so I did some research for you. This therapist is top in the field, here at least, on working with survivors of rape. I talked with her about times she had open because of school and Thursdays at 3:30 and 5 she could meet with you."

"Miss Pillsbury, while I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, those times would conflict with glee practices and I need that to obtain my spotlight on Broadway. I feel my time would be better served working with that then spending time rehashing what happened to me and trying to explain my feelings. A good actress can put feelings aside and go through life just fine."

"Just keep the number for me. She said she'll hold the spots open for a couple of months in case you end up doing this. Julia Griffen owed me a favor and I'm cashing it in for you Rachel."

Noah took Rachel's hand as she left the guidance counselor's office and went to lunch. That was easy, but feeling Mr. Schuester's eyes of sympathy on her during Spanish nearly broke Rachel down in the class.

Rachel was pleased to be done with a day of classes, but somewhat nervous about glee practice. The door to the choir room was open, Noah had mentioned on Friday there had been tape in front of it, and she did not want to go back in there, not yet anyways. While walking there, she felt her hand grabbed and jumped slightly before noticing Noah next to her.

"You didn't wait at class so I had to track you down. Guess you didn't hear me calling your name." He turned her down a hall away from the choir room and noticed a look of confusion. "Practice is in the auditorium today."

They sat down with Mike and Matt on Noah's side and Tina and Artie next to Rachel. Mr. Schu came out and passed out sheet music for Summertime as a solo for Rachel and Seasons of Love from Rent as a group song. "Figure we could try the songs out first. Rachel you start first and then we'll do a run through on Rent before I give out your assignment."

Rachel took the stage and heard the opening notes stream out from Brad's piano playing. She opened her mouth to sing and while her voice cracked on the first note it was how after that no other words came out that shocked everyone. "I can't. Maybe Mercedes should do this. It's better for her voice range anyways." She rushed to her seat and listened to the black girl do the song beautifully. Noah glanced over at her and Mr. Schu asked about her voice. "I'm not losing my voice. I just can't sing it apparently. Mercedes sounded wonderful."

Noah wasn't concerned until during the group practice for the other song that he realized that while the girl's mouth was moving, no words or sounds were coming out of it. The assignment of closure was given out and he and Rachel left the auditorium, her voice stopping him in his tracks.

"I think I may need to talk to Miss Pillsbury again. Something isn't right here."

**Sorry it got so rushed at the end. The chapter was getting so long and plot bunnies didn't let me make a new one so had to try and put all this in without overwhelming everything with word vomit. Be a little bit before next chapter, have to type up an essay by the end of the week so I'm going to ignore the pretty little pictures that these people paint in my head. Next chapter overview though: A decision about therapy and glee, Rachel has a different sort of breakdown than tears, Noah has 3 heart to heart conversations with three different women.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 3—18 alerts, 3 review, 4 fave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

TUESDAY

And she thought Monday was bad. Even though Noah hadn't told anyone other who she had asked about what had happened to her Rachel was feeling more fear and terror. She knew somewhere in her heart everyone must have been able to tell what was done to her and now had to be looking at her as either a worthless piece of trash that wasn't even good to wrap kitty litter in or as a slut who everyone deserved to have a piece off.

She couldn't go to Miss Pillsbury that day; in fact she couldn't even look at anyone during the day or eat any food. She only remembered fully crying herself to sleep.

WEDNSDAY

Noah dragged her to Miss Pillsbury's that day. She remembered him ranting about having to miss lunch again because he knew she wouldn't have the guts to go on her own. It wasn't that she didn't have the guts; it was just the whole idea of walking anywhere in that school made her stomach curl, but those were words she couldn't say to anyone. She had tried to call the therapist, but every time she got within two digits of the end she hung the phone back up.

"I need to call Laura Therian. I can't sing at all, but every time I try I stop before I press the numbers." Rachel handed her phone across the desk to the redheaded woman. "If you dial I will choose a time."

And that was how she decided that after tomorrow she'd be having therapy every Thursday at 3:30. And Noah promised her that since he was driving her around he'd be willing to do the same as she did for glee.

THURSDAY

_I do NOT want to deal with everything today. They're all going to hate me and none of them are going to understand_. Rachel was laying in the bed her eyes simply gazing up at the ceiling when rapid knocks and a little girl's voice came ringing through the door.

"Mom and Noah want me to get you up. We get food before mom goes to bed and we go to school." Sara forced open the door and started poking Rachel until her eyes opened slightly.

"Fine, let me get dressed though." Rachel sighed as the young girl left the room. _I do NOT want to deal with this stuff I have to today. But I can't upset Sara._ She sat down at the table with the Puckermans taking a small biscuit to eat. She felt their eyes on her face and looked up catching Mrs. Puckerman's eyes. "I don't think I can go to school today. I'm feeling rather ill."

Noah chocked back a laugh and swallowed a drink of water. "You went to school the entire time you had laryngitis. A cold or whatever wouldn't have you skip." Rachel glared her eyes at Noah's words knowing that it was true and she would end up going.

After breakfast and getting ready for school Sara walked over to her bus stop while Rachel got in the passenger side of the truck. The door closed and she saw Noah walking back into the house and started to try and open the door, hoping to make a break to anywhere but stopped once the driver's side opened.

"Child locks are an amazing device. Set them this morning while Sara was getting you up." Noah flipped the engine and drove to school, a quiet ride the entire way there.

School was going fine until lunch hit up and they sat down with a few of the other members from glee. Even with that, everything went fine until the afternoon's practice was mentioned and the hand that Rachel had in her lap started to clench in a mix of anger and fear.

"So apparently we are in the auditorium again today for glee." Kurt spoke as he placed his tray of food down and sat in between Mercedes and Quinn.

"But the choir room is open now. I just figured Schue had to take the auditorium in case it wasn't going to be by Monday." Finn looked over at the other boy as the last two of the table, Tina and Artie, made their way.

"Maybe he didn't know and grabbed it for this whole week. Just being cautious about what was going on and making sure that he wasn't going to be screwing anything up." Artie looked around seeing a few nods appear to the words that he had spoken.

With everything that had happened Tina had started slipping back into her habit of stuttering when nervous. "I h-h-have to say that it's go-good that we aren't th-there. That room h-has got me really scared at the moment."

"I wouldn't be surprised if next week glee's back in there." Rachel looked down at her plate hating how people were talking so calmly about that place. "I'm sure whatever the problem is will be taken care of enough by next week so there won't be any worry about where it's supposed to be."

Her classes continued and at the end of the day Rachel got up quickly hoping to run out of school and be starting down the road back to the Puckerman's before Noah had a chance to stop her. This day however just had fail after fail for her as Noah was outside her door and took her hand, eventually having to frog march her down towards the auditorium.

Rachel spun on her heel before they could open the door and looked up her dark eyes grabbing his lighter ones. "I'm scared. What if they hate me? What if they blame me? I don't know how to tell everyone about this."

Noah took her hand gently and lowered his mouth to her ear. "I will be up there with you if you need me." They entered the auditorium and sat down waiting for Mr. Schuester to get there, coming from the Spanish room was a bit of a walk—especially since all of the music was left in the choir room outside of the glee practices.

When he arrived Rachel stood up and looked around taking a deep breath. "Mr. Schuester, before we begin I have to make an announcement." When he nodded she went up to the stage and sat down looking at each of the other members, the level of fear increasing until she saw Noah's face with a look of panic in her eyes. With that he walked over and sat next to her.

Rachel closed her eyes knowing that if she tried to talk without that at first she would break down. After a few breaths she opened them and sighed. "I need to quit glee for an indefinite period of time." Before she could continue everyone started talking to and about her.

"This can't be about the solos, so what happened?" Tina's eyes were curious and worried at the same time.

"You sick diva?" Kurt's voice had fear in it, knowing that if that was the case this was serious and the idea of such a serious sickness reminded him of his mother's death.

Rachel started to raise her hands up to her face all the words and questions becoming too much for her to handle. Telling them was one thing, but the interrogation that she was receiving from them was not something that she had signed on to have. It wasn't until the words that came out of Quinn and Santana's mouths reached her ears that it really became seriously difficult.

Leaning over Brittany, who had been studying her nails the entire time, Santana poked Quinn lightly. "Wonder what the drama queen came up with this time to make sure everyone wonders only about her. Think it could be with the break-up with Finn?"

"Sure, she knows she wouldn't have been able to keep him anyways having both his ex and the girl who got his V-card in glee, especially since they are hotter then she could ever imagine being." Quinn's eyes were glistening with vindictiveness and excitement.

Before Rachel or Noah could open their mouths a larger voice rang out. "Shut up and let her continue." Everyone's eyes widened with the realization that Mr. Schuester had not only yelled at them but actually told them directly to shut up. "Rachel, as you were saying."

However, that interruption did not do a bit to quell Rachel's anger and eyes flashing she directed most of her attention towards the two girls. "Well you guys no longer have to wonder how long you are meeting here because you can have the goddamn choir room back. Oh, and this isn't directed to you Brittany, next time you try calling me this in secret or hear the rest of the Cheerios call me RuPaul you can tell them to figure out who raped me and ask him whether or not I'm female." She got up and left the auditorium letting the door slam behind him.

Noah started to leave when questions hit him quickly. "Who the hell did it because I will have no problem cutting a bastard?" Mercedes' eyes flashed hard in anger while the other guys and Gleeks nodded in agreement.

"No idea yet." Noah tried to turn and leave when a voice he hoped would come up did.

"You knew and didn't tell me. Why?" Finn looked seriously hurt and Noah didn't know if it was because of what had happened or the fact he had lied to the boy again.

"I found her, and she asked me not to. It's nothing against you; she just wasn't ready for people to find out what had happened. Only reason you all know now is because going to therapy means she can't be here since it's on Thursdays. Oh, and I'm going to, but I guess it doesn't matter much with auditions on Monday." With that Noah opened the door and a bit of comic relief for the day rose up.

"Where's Rachel?" Brittany had finally looked up from her nails after missing the talk. Mike leaned over and started to talk to her as the door closed.

Noah looked down at Rachel slumped against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest in a manner nearly identical to that day a week ago. "Want to go back home?"

She shook her head and stood up, straightening her skirt. "The lake. It's where I always go to think and this is a day that I really need to have this done."

Most of the drive was quiet until they turned on to the road down to the lakeside. "When all have you come here?" Noah had never known this about her and he actually found himself having this curiosity about her life more.

"First time actually happened on accident. It was after the first time Finn kissed me and ran. I was walking around and found here. Then after that day on the bleachers with you. Then after babygate, then not having sex with Jesse, then that video I did, then Shelby rejecting me, then the eggs, and then when I realized I was being replaced by Beth. I would have been there that day if you hadn't shown up." They had stopped the car and she started to walk down to what Rachel had started to see has her spot.

As they sat there in the quiet Noah could see the tightness in her back. Hoping she wouldn't tell him to stop because of how she was feeling he found his hands going to her back to slowly work out the knots that had formed in her shoulders and upper back. As they left her body she could feel some of her tension leave and Noah saw her get into a slightly more slumped position.

After a few moments Rachel turned around and caught Noah's eyes with her own. "I'm going to kiss you now." As those words left her mouth she placed her lips against Noah's smiling in her head that this was something she was controlling, something that also had the ability to fix things.

Noah went to a state of shock with the first kiss and only had snippets coming through his head. Rachel pushing him down to the ground, his shirt off, her shirt off, pressing his erection against her body, her skirt coming off, Rachel slowly working down his body till she was between his legs, and muttering. Wait that was not something he ever had in any fantasies about her.

"Please help me forget what happened. I just need to feel something good." Her mouth was going quiet and soft as her hands work against his belt starting her work to free him from his pants.

_Nearly naked Rachel Berry wanting to fuck you and you're gonna go through with it. Shit, what the hell has this girl done to me._ Noah sat up, placing his hands in hers and pushing her lightly onto her heels. "We aren't doing this Bers." He pulled his shirt on and handed her clothes over. "I get you're hurting, but you know when you make this choice you want it to mean something."

Tears filled her eyes as she got dressed pain entering her body again. "You don't want me. You don't want to touch something that's been ruined like I have." She raced over to the truck, leaning against it as the tears started to pour.

When Noah arrived at the truck he knew the ride home was going to be quiet. But he never expected her to not even look over. Getting home Rachel ran past his mother tears in her eyes and Noah sighed sitting down.

"What did you do to that girl?" Miriam's eyes were hard and cold pissed with the idea that her son could have done something to hurt this girl more.

"I swear nothing. I just, she caught me really off guard." Noah shock his head, trying to make sense of what happened, ragged breathing surprising his mom.

She filled a plate with cookies and filled a glass of milk, just like she did when he was younger and still did for Sara. "What happened?"

"She quit glee and we went to the lake to hang. It just ended up that we were making out and then clothes were off and she was saying things about forgetting and I stopped her. I don't get it."

"It's common. I should have mentioned it to you so you weren't confused. Most girls in high school and college act out that way. It's for coping and control. Rachel seems a little bit of a perfectionist and her world got shattered. Doing this, allows a girl to feel like she's fixing herself, but most of the time it makes it harder. I've seen so many girls come in like this after a while. And not just those who were raped, even a sexual assault can do that."

"How many?" Noah's eyes were wide and when he saw the confusion his mother's face he knew he had to continue. "You know how much I've slept around. Seeing her like this, I just have to know. How many girls could I have hurt by letting them go further?"

"I can't tell you how many will act out like this, and how many you had been with. But about 25% will be raped by the time college and nearly 71% suffer some sort of assault."

Noah got up from the table, the force of him moving the chair knocking over the rest of the milk. "I'm out. There's something I need to do."

Part of him hadn't realized he was going to Santana's until he ended up at her door. After about ten seconds rapping on it the door opened to Santana's pissed off face.

"What the hell do you want? We aren't getting together again, that's something I won't do to Brit." Her eyes were hard as she closed the door.

"Yeah, I know you went all lesbo, but that's not why I'm here. You're the sluttiest girl that I know." He flinched when her hand smacked across his face.

"You ass."

"Come on, you used to be the female me. Don't act so surprised."

"Fine, what's your point?"

"Did what happen to Rachel ever happen to you?"

Santana looked at Noah first in shock that he would ask that question and then the anger from her eyes slowly faded. "I was never raped. But ma's first boyfriend had a nasty habit if she fell asleep before him to come in my room and finger me while masturbating over me. She caught him once and chased him out of the house with a butcher knife. Two months later lost my virginity to the football captain. I was 13, he was 17." She ran her hand through her hair and looked back at him. "Why?"

He didn't want to tell her, but Noah knew that she would figure it out on her own anyways. "Rachel tried to sleep with me I think. I stopped her though. I couldn't let her do that." He got up and walked to his car.

Santana ran after him and put her hand on his truck's door. "You care about her. Should have figured it since you didn't try to screw me while you were with her. Guess it takes having a child and seeing someone in that state to knock Puck out of the way."

When her hand moved, Noah got in his truck and drove back to his house. His mother's car was gone since she had an evening shift at the hospital that day and Sara had gotten permission for another sleep over. Noah knew his mom was trying to lessen the time Sara had to see Rachel the way she was. He found the door to the spare, _Rachel's_, bedroom open. She was curled up on the bed, and he could hear the tears falling.

"Rach, I'm so sorry." He got in the bed behind her and pulled her back close to his chest. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself." She turned around on his lap to face him, slowly wiping her eyes and he placed a kiss against her forehead. "And don't fool yourself. I do want you." The kiss moved to her mouth and after a few brief seconds he ended it and just sat there holding her.

**A little Puckleberry before some more drama hits up. Next chapter: Brithal friendship starting, a fight, a party, more acting out, and then some more Puckleberry. Won't have much writing started until Monday, may have some time tomorrow but not promising to start that day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 4—7 faves, 9 alerts, 1 review**

**A/N 4: Watched Prom Night on FX and the second I saw the aunt I immediately recognized her as Terri. Definitely wasn't a bitch in that movie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

Waking up against Noah's chest was not something Rachel ever thought would happen. She looked down and sighed in relief that she and he were still clothed. She knew what she did the afternoon before had been difficult but she was very happy to see that he didn't seem to be very upset with her.

Noah could feel movement in his arms and for a moment tried to figure out whose bed he was in. Opening his eyes he saw the familiar brown hair and worried that he had snapped sometime during the night and done something he swore he wouldn't. Noticing that they were still dressed he smiled and lightly moved Rachel's hair behind her ear kissing her cheek. "I think we need to go and get ready for school."

This drive was different than some of the others. While quiet they kept catching eyes and smiling lightly, Rachel because she knew that Noah did care and Noah because he hoped Rachel was going to accept what was happening between them now. As they parked at the school a knock on the window caused Rachel to jump and look over at the blonde cheerleader looking in the window.

She opened the door and looked at the Tupperware in Brittany's hand. "Hi Brittany. Did you need to talk to No—Puck." She made the change seeing the look of confusion in the other girl's eyes about the start of Noah.

"No." Brittany handed the Tupperware to Rachel. "Mike said you were sick and that's why you had to leave glee. My mom always makes soup to make me feel better so I made you some." She gave the small brunette a hug and then stepped back. "Feel better please. You're too nice to be sick." Brittany flounced off to the school leaving a confused Rachel staring after her.

As Noah grabbed their school bags his phone beeped signifying a text message.

[Santana: Noah] Jewfro blog update. Read b4 sch.

He clicked the link and nearly dropped his phone seeing pictures of him and Rachel from yesterday afternoon. The first one wasn't bad, just him holding her, but they went through all of the actions the last being Rachel between his legs ready to take off his pants. And the words were almost worse.

_**Rachel Berry: Our next Babygate?**_

_Seen yesterday by the local lake was Glee Captain Rachel Berry and resident badboy Noah Puckerman. From pictures seen the two were getting quite cozy, and it can be quite clear that after I left the hot and heaviness continued. Wonder if they were smarter than when our old head Cheerio Quinn Fabrey decided Puck would be a good lay._

_Of course questions now must be raised on Ms. Berry's sexual history. The rumors about her sexual escapades with Vocal Adrenaline member Jesse St. James last year may actually have been true. And with all the pinning, flirting and dating she and Finn Hudson did I wouldn't be surprised if there had been intimacy between them as well. _

_The little innocent Rachel Berry having what seems to be a sexual history of sleeping with three different guys in about half a year. While not as bad as some of the current Cheerios I would not be surprised with bringing Puck into the mix if she wouldn't be ready for anyone to pluck her up for a night of fun. I guess having Cheerios in Glee pushed some of their sexual promiscuity off onto Rachel, will be nice to see someone outside of them slutting it up as well._

_-Jacob Ben Israel_

"Rachel, read this. We don't have to go in if you don't think you'll feel comfortable." Noah tossed his phone over to the girl who in confusion as to what it could be that important was also in shock to catch the phone.

Looking down and glancing through the piece Rachel's eyes grew big and she quickly shook her head. "If I plan on being on Broadway then I can't let the stories of a yellow journalistic paparazzi control my life. The fact that people might try to dally on my life is nothing, things will only get worse once I'm an actual star." She pulled her bag over her shoulder and started marching into the school, Noah glad that his legs were still longer than hers in order to actually keep up with her movements.

The first word snapped Rachel out of her confident march. Slut. Whore. Cunt. Then the sentences from the guys started. Wonder what she's like in bed. Think Puck would share her? He must not be done yet, coming to school with her. Must be good then. All of these were nameless, faceless shadows coming from the wall. Rachel had to believe that lie that she was telling herself in the attempt to allow these words to slowly flow off her back.

"What the hell were you thinking Rachel? Sleeping with Puck! I would have thought you would at least know he's an asshole and leave him well enough alone. I thought better of that then you." Finn's eyes were hard and cold as he stood towering over the smaller girl who in a bit of fear felt herself growing shorter despite the grip Noah had against her in an attempt to keep her supported.

"I didn't." She knew that her voice was probably not heard, feeling like she was small and child like. As she cleared her throat she raised her eyes to Finn's and met his glare. "I did not have intercourse with Noah. That story was one of lies and deceit." She spun on her heel and walked off to her locker, the two boys in the hallway.

"Puck, the pictures. Is she just trying to cover something up?" Finn wouldn't have expected that of Rachel, but he had realized over the past year that things that he had never expected still ended up coming up as true.

"Pictures happened, but not the story that the idiot came up with. If you were able to read instead of just treating everything like it was a picture book you would have figured that out when he said that both you and Jesse ended up sleeping with her as well." Noah shook his head at the other boy. "I really think you are going need to apologize when you see her next. You were a bit of an asshole, kind of interesting since you always think that I'm the asshole." He went and caught up to Rachel.

The words after that came harder for Rachel to ignore. Each of the comments now had a face, but the face was someone she knew. People from glee calling her a slut and wondering what she was like in bed. Even though she knew that wasn't what was happening the accusation from Finn had her wondering if others felt the same way.

When she first walked in for lunch, Rachel found herself pleased that Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt all still generally sat with the jocks and Cheerios. It was going to be hard enough thinking that all of the others had their eyes on her without there's as well. That happiness got shattered when Brittany took the seat next to her.

"You haven't had the soup yet." The blonde's eyes were nearly in tears looking at the full plastic box. "I want you better."

Rachel smiled at the other girl and motioned to the microwave. "I was planning on having that for lunch Brit. I was going to warm it up now in fact." She got up and was only gone for a little bit before taking the seat she had left, Noah on one side and Brittany on the other.

The rest of the tablemates showed up and Finn looked over at Rachel nervously across both Noah and Quinn. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was just that those pictures really made you look like a bit of a sl—."

He was interrupted by the slamming of a tray a little bit down the table. Santana took the seat across from Brittany giving Finn a look of death. "Don't even think of finishing that word." Shaking her head she smiled at the rest of those at the table. "Anyways Rachel, I know Puck's been driving you around so after the football game tomorrow you are coming over to the party at my house. No arguments either, I've been called a slut at this school more times than I can think of. Just got to show them that you don't care, partying around the assholes will do that."

Kurt's eyes perked up with the finality of Santana's comment. "So does this mean we get to see another shot of Puckleberry coming up? Because that would definitely be a good sight to see."

"No, that was an accident yesterday." Noah chugged the rest of his soda and glanced around. "We never meant for it to happen. Guess we just got a little carried away." He meant the actions of the night, but it would be hard to explain that to everyone at the table.

_So he doesn't want me. I guess what he was saying last night was to make me feel better. But in reality I'm still this girl that he can't stand to have the idea of being around_. Rachel sighed, pouring spoonfuls of soup off the spoon until seeing Brittany staring at her. Taking a taste she smiled in pleasure. "Oh my god. This is delicious. What type of soup is it?"

"Broccoli cheddar. It's my favorite." The other girl flashed a smile as the spoon nearly fell out of Rachel's hand.

"Brittany, you do realize that I'm a vegan right?"

"Yeah, you don't eat animal stuff. So cheese and broccoli must be okay." At those words Rachel held back a smile, knowing she couldn't disappoint the other girl and had to eat just a bit more of the soup.

Rachel was done eating and Noah could tell. "Lunch lets out in a few minutes. I gotta piss, so let's head out now." He took her hand and dropped her off outside the door.

While waiting one of the school's baseball players came up to her. Rachel never had a reason to be scared of them, it really was only the football and hockey players that really ran the slushie battle.

"Hi, Rachel Berry right?" The boy in front of her was between the height of Noah and Finn with shaggy deep red hair and bright blue eyes with a sheepish smile across his face. "Name's Jon Roberts." A hand went to her knee another on the wall next to her. "So, I was reading the blog and noticed you got a thing for both jocks and artists. You know I'm a baseball player but I'm sort of a budding film guy as well." Rachel could feel her heart in her throat and her brain was telling her legs to run but she was glued to the spot in fear as his hand slowly moved up to the inside of her thigh under her skirt. "How about you and I get together and make some star quality movie?"

The last thing Rachel really saw before sinking down to the floor was Noah pulling the other boy away from her body. "What the fuck do you think you are doing touching her?"

Jon smirked, but this one was seething with a bit of evil. "Come on, either you're done with her or you're willing to share. You always did before, even with Santana. She just looks like she'd be good for a quick lap around the park." He pushed past Noah trying to go over to Rachel and pick her up.

Noah didn't think as his fist came flying out to connect with Jon's mouth. Punches started flying between the two boys as Brittany's voice called out to Finn and Mike to come and help. After a few moments the two boys were rolling on the ground, fists no longer at the face but going for the fleshier sides and stomachs.

"Stop, please, no." Rachel's eyes were held closed but she could still hear the thuds. All of a sudden her stomach tightened up as she saw in her mind a fist coming down on her body every time she tried to squirm away from the person on top of her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Noah pushed himself off of Jon at those words as Finn and Mike grabbed hold of the other boy to keep him from going back after Noah. "Rach, Rachel look at me please." He saw that while her eyes were open she was staring past everything, her eyes going back and forth as if trying to figure out where the next attack would come from. "He's not here. It's me, Noah. You are alright." After a few more minutes the fear left her eyes and she finally looked up at the boy in front of her.

"I am never wearing a skirt again." The only other person who heard that was Kurt who had crouched down next to her during the fight.

After class Kurt convinced her to come with him and Mercedes to go shopping for jeans and other not skirt outfits, an advantage he used to get her into some more normal tops as well, while Noah was at football. They got back to school just as practice let out and she went back to Noah's house from there.

The game was interesting. She hadn't seen one since Kurt's debut, and only, game as a kicker but with the party she knew she would have to. Quinn, who had decided to stay off the Cheerios due to her fear of bitchness again, and the other glee members who weren't down on the field were with her. Rachel still felt as if this was all because of what had happened but she didn't want to be alone. And cheering for a game that was won was always better with others.

"Noah, I'm not sure about this. I mean you all that are in glee are fine, but the rest of the jocks and Cheerios have always made my life hell. I cannot seriously believe that they are going to be accepting and welcoming about my presence there." Rachel had started to nibble on a fingernail as the car got closer to Santana's house.

"They won't do crap tonight, not because it's a party but because every person there is shit ass scared of Santana. She wants you there, so you are going to be there." Noah parked the truck and got out. "Plus, most of them are going to be too drunk to think anything of you being there. No offense, but it's true."

She could feel all their eyes on her; they knew. It was the only explanation that Rachel could see; somehow all of her tormentors knew what had happened to her. It couldn't have been anyone in glee, not even Santana or Quinn could be that cruel. Maybe it was just in her actions that they knew she was raped. That was the first glass of punch. Noah made it clear that day that he wouldn't want her, and that wasn't too surprising. Not only did he know that she was broken and damaged he was the one that found her; all she would ever be was the body on the ground to him. That was the second glass of punch. Everyone at school thought she was a slut now, so even if they knew about the rape they would think she was asking for it. That was the third glass of punch, realizing she was drunk, and deciding to give them what they expected.

That is why Rachel didn't do anything when she was dancing and two boys from the soccer team joined her. She knew it was because of the article that Jacob printed but at the moment she didn't care. One was behind her, the other in front, both running their hands along her clothes and nibbling at her neck. They were as drunk as she was and she was able to ignore the ache in her body from what happened. "Why don't we do some shots in the kitchen babe?" One of the boys muttered in her ear while the other was nodding with fervor in front of her.

A hand wrapped around her wrist as she started to walk off and was spun around to be face to face with Santana. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you have any idea what they are going to want to do once you are more wasted then you already are?" She moved her hands to Rachel's shoulders, ready to march the girl outside to sober up in the cold air.

"Please, I'm just doing what everyone expects out of me." Rachel shrugged the other girl's hand off and continued into the kitchen with one quick look over her shoulder. "Or are you just pissed I'm taking your position?"

[Santana:Noah] 911 in kitchen. R drunk.

Noah ran from the back where he had been smoking into the kitchen seeing Rachel between the two boys who were slowly grinding against her as they worked to keep her shot glass full. "Out." When the boys stared at him, his eyes grew hard and dangerous. "Now." Rachel tried to walk out with the boys but Noah grabbed her wrist and pulled her not only outside but to his truck to get away from the crowd of people.

"What the fuck was that!" Noah had her back against the truck and one hand on his door. "Are you trying to make it seem like what Jacob said about you is true? You're better than that, and better than anyone that is in that house."

Rachel's hand reached up and slapped Noah not just across the face but aiming directly for his mouth. "You do not have a right to give a damn. You… you made it perfectly clear that just like I thought yesterday you don't want me. Why should I not go after someone who is really to care about me?"

Noah's hand slammed hard against his car, causing Rachel to jump as she was in between both of his hands. "You know for someone smart you really are a dense idiot sometimes." He moved one of his hands and shoved Rachel's jean clad legs apart. "You think that wanting this is something that means they care? No, I don't want to be screwing you at the moment." His hand moved from her legs and up to push strands of hair out of her. "I'm wanting you crazy girl. I want that girl that makes me want to be on fire because I've learned that fire isn't just because of your annoyance but a fire about you." He shook his head seeing the anger still in her eyes and walked back to Santana's porch leaving her against the car alone.

_Wait, he does want me? But he keeps pushing me away. I need to… I need to be me. _Rachel walked over to where Noah was and sat down. "I've been scared Noah. I just feel like they all can tell what happened to me. I keep thinking that it's going to happen again and if I don't take things first then it's going to be taken from me." She wiped a few tears from her face and shuddered. "What if the only thing anyone is going to want from me again is what he already took? I don't know what to do anymore and I just need someone to let me know that I'm worth something. And the flirting and what I tried to do with you, it made me start to feel like that."

Noah reached out and pulled her on to his lap. "I thought you got it Thursday night that I did want you. Would I have helped any girl in that position, yes. But I wouldn't have been so determined to make sure they were somewhere I could continue to protect them. That's all you."

"But you told Kurt that Thursday was a mistake and it didn't happen when he mentioned Puckleberry."

"I thought he meant Puckleberry sexing. You and me? No anywhere in the realm of a mistake. We're too hot together to be one."

Rachel laughed a small smile coming over her face. "Let me guess. It's just natural?" When Noah nodded she put her lips against his, spending the next few minutes making out on Santana's porch before returning to Noah's home.

**Next chapter is going to be Rachel's first therapy session and a major part of it will be a flashback of the rape from her point of view. Outside of that chapter I have the big parts planned out but the little people in my head haven't helped me right out the chapters around it as well as filler chapters to just help keep it flowing without one major hit after another.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. This is an M chapter because it will go in depth to the rape.**

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 5—1 review, 1 fave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

Thursday was a day that Rachel was dreading. Yes, she may have agreed to do this whole therapy thing but she really wasn't ready for it. And there was no one that she could really talk to about it. Things had gotten better between her and Noah after their little blowout at Santana's, especially after he told the glee kids that Puckleberry would be on but it might be a little bit before any sort of loving happened, most days were filled with little kisses being stolen off and on. But she knew he was already spending so much time concerned about her she didn't want him to worry more about what was happening due to her fears. And while Mrs. Puckerman was really welcoming the woman still seemed a little intense for Rachel during most of the days.

It was another quiet ride to the therapist's office. Noah looked over at Rachel and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm gonna pick some stuff up while you are in there. Be back in an hour."

Rachel paused for a moment with her hands on the handle thinking about just going for a walk and blowing off her appointment. _You gave up glee for this. Stop pretending that things will be better. Just go in_. She opened the door and took a seat in the waiting room for the therapist to come and get her and fill out paperwork about why she was coming in.

"Rachel Berry? I'm Julia Griffen, just call me Julie though. Let's go to my office." The raven hair woman led Rachel down the hall, her alabaster hand opening up the door. As Rachel sat down she closed the door and took the chair across from her. "So how have you been doing the last couple of weeks?"

"It's been difficult; things are not the easiest at the moment." Rachel looked down at her hands trying to compose herself. "And I'm not exactly sure where I am supposed to start with this."

"Where ever you feel comfortable. This first time I'm more here to see what all you are going to need help with and figure out how to direct things from there."

"I haven't told anyone but the police what happened. I'm afraid of what they would think of what happened to me. But I have been feeling that if I keep it bottled up inside me then I'm going to end up breaking and do something I will later regret. I've been going close to that already."

~~~~Start Flashback~~~~

"Tina, how about tomorrow during lunch we talk more about the song we want to do?" Rachel was walking along side the Asian a smile on her face. Tina was probably the glee girl that she felt the most comfortable around because she didn't get the looks of hate, or indifference like from Brittany, from her that some of the others flashed her way.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Tina twirled the deep green strands in her hair, deciding this year to see how it looked with the black instead of the purple. After looking around she lowered her voice. "You really think that doing that song to Mike will make Artie actually decide to pay attention to me again? I really miss him."

"Course it will." Rachel gave the other girl a quick hug. "I will see you tomorrow. I believe I will practice a few songs in the glee room before heading home."

She went back into the room and closed the door taking a seat at the piano bench. Playing the opening few notes of Waitin' for my Dearie from Brigadoon, she felt the feeling of the song take over and stood up to start singing. It wasn't until the door to the choir room opened that she turned her head towards the sound.

"Sorry Mr. Hanks. I thought I had a little more…" Her voice got caught in her throat and Rachel froze seeing a guy dressed in all black staring at her. Before she had a chance to move he had raced up towards her and gave her a quick shove backwards and down.

_Why does my head feel all wet? My sight is blurry, what happened?_ Rachel raised her hand up to the back of her head and felt a gash oozing blood along the back. However, the fear didn't kick in till she glanced down and saw the guy in black tear off her bra and underwear leaving her nude and her clothes in a pile beneath her. _Get up, you have to get up and get the hell out of here now_. She used her legs and pushed the guy away starting to try and run, her stomach turning at the sight of her own blood dropping slowly off the corner of the piano bench.

A gasp of pain left her throat as she felt a handful of hair ripped from her head as she was spun around. As she opened her mouth to scream two quick punches hit her in the face, the first against her mouth forcing her lips against her teeth and tearing open her bottom lip and the second along the bridge of her nose. The warm ooze from her head was replaced with the hot stream that she felt start to form along her mouth. Her legs went out from under her as his foot kicked her against the back of her knees and Rachel went crashing down to the floor.

As she tried to squirm away the first kick hit her in the side, as she looked up in fear the boy knelt down on her legs and undid his zipper his penis popping out throbbing. She tried to scream again but his fist came crashing against her sternum cutting off her voice and knocking the air out of her so even when she tried later on nothing was able to be produced. She felt her legs be torn apart and a sharp pain rip through her body as her shoved himself up to his pants, another punch hitting her against her stomach.

She could feel his penis throbbing harder and harder in her body as warm tears mixed with the blood already on her face. He continued to punch her flesh harder and harder with motions of his thrusting, digging his hands deep into her flesh as he came inside of her. As he moved out he zipped himself up and rising from her gave her a swift kick again along her side.

Rachel didn't even hear the door close as she pulled herself to the nearest corner, hugging her legs as close to her body as possible. She was shaking in the corner feeling over and over the pain as he went deeper and faster inside her and the hits that matched the thrusts. When the door opened and the light the boy had turned off was flicked back on she moved closer against the wall knowing in her heart that if it wasn't him then another friend of his had come to take his turn with the school freak.

With each word and movement from this other person Rachel retreated deeper inside herself, knowing that if it was going to happen again she needed to be blank, something that she wasn't during the first one. With that every motion reminded her of how worthless she must be if the only way a person could desire her would be if they had decided to take and beat her.

"Hey, what happened?" She heard the words but couldn't see who was talking to her as her mind and eyes continued to replay over and over the attack that had happened. All she knew at the moment that person wasn't touching her which had to mean somehow she was doing alright at the moment because whoever this was didn't seem to have a desire to continue the pain that she had felt. "Are you okay?" Her eyes focused for a few seconds and realized it was another guy in front of her and Rachel's heart started pounding faster and faster inside her body. Someone else was here to hurt her only he was going to pretend otherwise first.

Finally her vision cleared enough to see the boy walking away from her and then a familiar hairstyle. _Noah, he wouldn't hurt me. He was already sorry for the hurt he caused, surely he wouldn't do more_. She raced up to him wrapping her arms around him hoping to feel safe for the first time in the last few minutes. A glance at the clock let her know the whole attack while it felt like a lifetime had been done within a half hour.

When he looked down at her Rachel felt her throat close up again, she knew he was able to understand what happened. _His mom is a nurse; I guess it's possible she has talked about things that she has seen in the hospital_.

"Stay here a moment Rachel." She felt abandoned even with his jacket around her as he moved away from her. _You really can't be that surprised. Why would anyone want to touch you? They never wanted to when you were still whole, what would make them change their mind now that you are broken?_ Those words broke the little bit of her heart that she felt was still there.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." She couldn't stand the thought of anyone else looking at her like that. It was bad enough that someone she knew was looking at her. The idea of a stranger looking at her, touching her, was one that despite the lack of a gag reflex made Rachel think would be something that could make her throw up quite easily.

As Noah picked her up and spoke in her ear the feeling of calm and protection rushed back over Rachel. Clearing her throat, at least in her head, a few times she felt the pain that had covered both her neck and lungs fade and found the ability to speak three words that she knew would change her life.

"I was raped."

~~~End Flashback~~~

Rachel grabbed a few tissues from the box that Julie handed out to her. "And I really did think that was going to be the hardest part of everything. But then I kept having these nightmares and being unable to sleep. And Noah was always there for me so I thought maybe he would want me and be able to make me forget so I tried to seduce him and he pushed me away. It nearly broke my heart because I felt like he was rejecting me because of what had happened but apparently he didn't want me to hurt myself. Now the whole school thinks I'm a slut because of this jerk and his blog and I nearly hooked up with a couple of jocks after getting drunk and made Noah so mad and nearly destroyed everything."

Julie looked over at the young girl. "And now? Do you still feel like you have destroyed everything and that you aren't wanted?"

"I don't know. I still think that everyone is going to look at me in those horrible ways. Whatever I did to deserve what happened I don't know and now I also don't know why even a little bit of me would be allowed to have anything good."

Julie looked down at her watch and sighed slightly. "We happen to be out of time, so I think I have some ideas as to where to go for our next session." She walked Rachel out of the building smiling as the boy at the only truck in the lot gave her a kiss on her forehead and started to drive off.

**So I had to get this down and out as soon as I could so two chapters in one day. Can't promise when the next one will be because the little plot bunnies just need to flush everything out. I will do the next chapter as filler before getting to the whole school learning the truth and then will go back and forth of filler actual deep chapter until done and pop in with the epilogue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. **

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 6—2 review, 5 fave, 6 alert**

**A/N 4: Also a thank you to TVHollywoodDiva: You have reviewed nearly every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

A knock came on the door of the Puckerman's house the Sunday after Rachel's first therapy session. She still felt like she was imposing on the family despite how much they all told her that she was fully welcome, but she still didn't want to ruin her fathers' second honeymoon together. They had been working so hard and all of the trips the past seventeen years had been with her they did deserve some time away alone. She stayed on the bed staring up at the ceiling hoping to fall asleep. School hadn't gotten any better like Santana had implied it would if she just ignored everything but that wasn't a big the surprise. Ignoring the teasing and slushies hadn't stopped them either.

"Hey Rach. Come down, you got some people here that want to see you." Noah's voice broke into her rest and Rachel rolled off the bed. She really couldn't think of who would be wanting to actually spend time with her, since her disastrous first attempt to go to a party she had pulled away from all of the glee kids except Noah. She had thought about doing the same to Noah but the second she started trying he had sat her down and explained that he wasn't going anywhere and she had to get used to the fact that he was hers.

When she got downstairs a blast of blonde hair and person nearly knocked her off her feet. "Have you still been sick? That why you haven't been around? I can get more soup." Brittany's eyes were big and pleading and Rachel took the girl's hand and pulled her into the kitchen ignoring the faces of the other glee club members in the room.

"Brittany, who told you I was sick? Because I'm not." Rachel had been wondering this since the first time the other girl brought it up.

"Mike did. It was when you and Noah left the auditorium. I didn't understand where you were anymore."

Rachel sighed knowing she would have to let the girl know the actual truth about everything. "Brittany, do you remember what you were doing that day by any chance?"

The blonde bit her lower lip and then nodded. "My nails were really long and I was trying to remember how they had gotten that way. I always thought they were shorter so I didn't know what had happened."

"I told everyone that the week before I had been hurt in the choir room. Someone had hit me and then raped me. I guess you were too distracted to hear all of that."

"Then why did they lie to me? I know I get really confused but I still needed to know. You're in glee and so am I so we are friends."

"Maybe that's why. This was my thing that I had to tell. They are also my friend and I guess they didn't want to be the ones to spread what happened even to you."

Brittany nodded and the two went into the living room, Brittany sitting on Santana's lap and Rachel next to Noah.

"Alright diva, what the heck has gotten up your newly fashionable ass and died?" Kurt glared at her and Rachel's eyes went wide in confusion.

"What he's trying to say is why have you run away? Even not in glee you are still one of us." Artie spoke up, the rest of the members nodding.

"Santana you were wrong. Acting like this didn't hurt me at all wasn't doing anything. Even Noah is being hounded after because of what Jacob had put on his blog. I, I couldn't do something like that to the rest of you. None of you need to suffer for my mistake." Rachel ended the words with her eyes glancing down at her hands, too afraid to look them in the face.

"Shouldn't that be our choice? You can't just run off and not think that we aren't going to still be there." Finn's voice brought her head up, only to catch him glaring at her with disappointment.

"Hell, Mike and I actually told off some people. I think they were in shock that we could get that pissed about something." Matt's words did raise a bit of laughter from everyone; he and Mike always had a very chill personality to them.

Mercedes glanced over at Santana quickly before catching Rachel's eyes. "Plus you are going to need us more than you expect pretty soon."

Noah narrowed his eyes at Santana knowing that she had been keeping something secret when getting here since Mercedes had to basically reveal that she had something going on. "What's the deal?"

Santana let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't know the whole deal cause everyone knows I'd tell at least Brittany who would blab it around. However, I do get some access to the plans of my Cheerios and the jocks since I am still the head bitch in charge. They're pissed you aren't reacting the way that they want so the plan is to start making your life more difficult. I know the crap they can do because I've run most of it before so this isn't going to be simple actions." She looked at the faces of the other glee members, all showing sympathy for Rachel and lightly shook her head. "Puck, you still have food in this place? Help me get some." She nudged Brittany off her lap and walked into the kitchen with Puck.

Quinn gave a shallow laugh and looked at Rachel. "She's right you know. They do hate you, just like I used to. I know how much they made my life hell when I got pregnant and I had been one of their people before. They actually showed me some level of mercy. You? They're going to rip you apart."

Tina glared at her. "Do you really need to say stuff like that Quinn?"

Rachel nodded. "She's telling the truth. But now you all have to realize why I need to shelter you. It's bad enough having them call me the words they do and constantly hammering Noah about how I am and if he would be willing to share his newest lay. Glee's already seen as horrid, you don't need me to make things worse."

Mike walked over and sat in Noah's empty seat. "See the thing is Rachel that we pretty much aren't going to sit back and let you do this anymore. You're stuck with us, just like we have always been stuck with you."

Inside the kitchen while this was going on Santana cornered Noah by his refrigerator. "So Puck, I get everyone is all concerned about the drama queen. But how are you handling everything?"

Noah sighed and grabbed out some food. "It's hard. I want to find this guy and rip him to shreds. I want to punch out the jocks and have something happen to the Cheerios. She may seem better but sometimes I wish she would wake up in her nightmares so someone could be with her rather than have her suffer in them alone. I miss the old Rachel a lot, even her overdramatic talks and everything. I need to see her coming back to being herself because everyday she's hurt, I feel like I'm breaking."

"They are going to make her life worse." Santana started running her hand along his arm. "And yeah, while I don't go that way anymore, you would be doing a lot better if you just decided to let her deal on her own and not be pulled into her own drama. You're getting too hurt on your own end."

Noah pushed her off. "Stop. I know you have some sort of grudge against Rachel and it is bullshit. I like her, get it now? I'm not leaving her like this because when all is said and done, I'm sticking with her through it. My heart stopped when I saw her like that and knew that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. So either shape up or get out."

"Sorry, I'll behave. I really was just worried about what was going on with you."

They walked out and Mike gave Noah back his seat. "So, you guys find any new glee members on Monday."

The rest of the day was spent just talking about things happier including informing Rachel and Noah about the new members. Sam, who happened to be the second string quarterback, and Christine—a name that made Rachel giddy with the ideas of the new girl singing Phantom—who had just transferred in for her junior year.

**Next chapter will be the escalation and Figgins is going to snap at the school to say the least. Yes, he will finally have some sort of a backbone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. **

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 6—9 alert, 3 fave, 2 review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

Santana wasn't kidding. Monday was the start of the heightened problems about what Jacob had posted. The first thing Rachel saw entering the school that day was a copy of the picture that Jacob had ended the blog in. Various other pictures from that blog as well as ones from when she dated both Finn and Jesse were plastered over the school walls as well.

Those she could handle. Sure she wasn't happy to see her private life thrown around school for everyone to see, it's why she always hated Jacob, but it was all in all true for her. She had dated all three of those boys at one time and now she and Noah were something. That was still a thing that she had yet to be able to put her finger on. He made it clear he wanted her but she didn't really understand if they were dating or not.

It was what was on her locker that stopped her dead in her tracks. Noah hadn't been expecting that and ran into her back before looking over her shoulder. Their eyes both left her locker at the same time and realized other pictures were strung throughout the hall as well, but these waited until after where Rachel would first see her locker. Noah walked over and ripped the first picture off her locker tearing it into small pieces. He knew that there had been cameras at the party but now for people who hadn't been there to see Rachel between the legs of two guys going at her throat was not something he ever really expected to have to look at.

Other members from glee showed up at her locker when they got there, noticing her still in shock as Noah was working on ripping down other pictures. In all of their hands were pictures as well, the promise that they had made was one that they were going to hold true too. The rest of that day everyone except Artie was going around tearing and ripping up pictures as the jocks and Cheerios kept placing them back up. Artie took pleasure in a task only he could do, being a little height handicapped to actually remove pictures. Every time he saw someone putting some pictures up he made it his task to make it over to where they were and get their foot with his wheelchair.

The one major plus side about that day was she was able to wait until getting into Noah's truck before breaking down in tears. At least by the end of the day they had all been able to remove every picture.

Tuesday Noah was determined to make sure that anything that happened that day he would see before Rachel. That was part of the reason why he decided that he was going to walk in front of her the whole day. It allowed him to be able and see what must have happened even after the glee club was done yesterday.

"Fuck." He ran his hand along his head and quickly sent a text out along the glee tree for help as Rachel pushed past him hearing his curse.

"The paint's dry already." Rachel ran her fingers along the red letters, working her hardest to hold back the tears. Freak was enough of a word to have to clean off her locker on a regular basis. Slut was one she didn't think she would have to see.

Artie came first carrying a bucket of water on his wheelchair with him. "So one day I have to be violent and today I'm a packhorse. Feel like I'm being pretty well used now at least."

The rest showed up with sponges and soap and after a bit of serious scrubbing, and convincing Rachel she could miss one class to get this off without any serious problems, the word was off. Smiling her thanks Rachel did her combination to open her locker and remove the books for her second period. A few seconds later she was regretting that decision,

"And I had thought they forgot my combination." Rachel brushed the condom packages that hadn't fallen out of her locker and grabbed up the books. She brushed off Noah's hand and walked into the bathroom, wiping the tears as they filled her eyes. At least that day no one saw her cry and after the condoms were picked off the floor there wasn't any other problems the rest of that day.

Wednesday seemed like the jocks and Cheerios had given up on making Rachel's life hell. There was nothing waiting for her in school and she was ignored all the way to lunch. By then she started to feel quite relaxed. Just as when the blog came out all of the original glee clubbers were sitting together and Rachel had even gotten comfortable talking with Christine and Sam.

The first hit reminded her of last year with Vocal Adrenaline and the eggs. Something had crashed into the back of her head and left a sticky feeling in her hair. When the next one hit her in the face and she saw the dropped jaws of those around the table she knew it couldn't have been eggs. More came pelting at her and before she knew it a loud female voice cried out.

"Why so shocked? I would have thought the skank would like the feel of cum."

Santana was the first to come out of shock and noticed the looks of confusion on the girls and anger on the boys. "Quinn, Brittany, take Rachel to the Cheerio's locker room and get her cleaned up in a shower. Finn, Mike, Matt, the three of you get Noah to his car and make him stay there until Rachel is out. They have to go home. I'm going to handle this bitch." Santana's voice was cool and calculated; something that the more popular glee members knew was a sign she was going to be going off on anyone that refused her.

The boys dragged Noah one way while the girls took Rachel another. The next motion the boys and Brittany probably would have put in for a wet dream. Santana stormed over to the red haired cheerleader who had called out, a smug look on the other girl's face.

"Allysa Midland. I expect you will be telling Sylvester you quit tomorrow and turn in that uniform. You aren't worthy of wearing it." Santana pushed her knocking her back hard into the table Allysa was in front of.

"You are starting to seem like you have an alliance to the glee freaks instead of us. Maybe that means you aren't worthy of a Cheerio uniform, or at the very least as head Cheerio." Allysa grabbed a pudding dish from a nearby tray, smudging it into Santana's face as she stood back up.

"You're dead now cunt." Santana wiped some of the chocolate from her face and glared hard at the other girl.

"Bring it bitch."

The next moment Santana had tackled the other girl down to the ground, slamming her fist into her throat. Allysa reached up and tore some hair out of Santana's ponytail and flipped over, driving her knee into her stomach. Underneath Santana reached her leg around kicking the girl in her back and rolling over to straddle her and was reaching back to punch her when the door slammed open.

"ENOUGH!" Sue Sylvester grabbed Santana off the other girl and pushed the two apart. "What the hell is going on in here Lopez?"

Santana smoothed down her Cheerios skirt and flashed a smile. "She was being insubordinate to her cheer captain. I needed to put her in her place."

"Please. She was throwing a fit since we messed with Berry." Allysa rolled her eyes at the mention of Rachel's name.

Catching the glare coming her way, Santana grabbed an un-popped condom balloon. "They and the jocks were tossing sperm filled condoms at her. There's only one way any of them could have gotten the jocks sperm in a condom to do that."

Sylvester nodded and turned to the rest of the Cheerios. "I made it perfectly clear last year after Fabray's screw-up the jocks were for nothing more than cheering. I don't want to know what you did but I expect tomorrow's practice to be 45 laps a person… doesn't show, off the team."

Rachel didn't know if crying while in the shower and then in Noah's truck counted as crying during school since she wasn't there. But it was basically school hours. They sat in his car for a long time and later on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I really thought they would have been done antagonizing me by now." The tears were quiet now but still flowing freely down Rachel's face.

"You don't be sorry for anything. Nothing is your fault here." Noah's phone vibrated and he quickly read the text message. "Apparently Figgins is having some sort of assembly tomorrow after lunch."

Rachel dreaded Friday more so than even the Thursday she left glee. That was a topic in her therapy the evening before, more of the fear that people could tell she was raped and that they didn't care. She knew they had to think that was a lie and she was just being a slut with another guy.

Figgins was on the gym floor a microphone in his hands. Normally that spot was where Sue and the Cheerios were. Rachel could feel herself shacking and while it wasn't surprising to have Noah pulling her close to his side or Brittany playing with her hair, she felt a strange mixture of calmness and shock when Santana took her hand on the other side, holding it lightly.

"I've had my eyes closed to what has gone on in this school for the past few years." Figgins looked over to where the Cheerios and jocks were sitting. "I had many complaints from both students and teachers about the bullying that goes on in this school and never thought of putting an end to it because of fears of losing support from the jocks and cheerleaders and those in favor of them. But I'm not letting this stand any further."

He glanced up to where Rachel was sitting and sighed, he was going to reveal a victim because of what was happening. "You all have given Rachel Berry the last week serious difficulty due to a blog posted by Jacob Ben-Israel. A blog, by the way, which has been blocked from all access on school computers, the only action we could legally take against it. This blog post was a lie and instead of tormenting a student you seemed to think is sleeping around you have started to humiliate and attack a student who not only has suffered bullying at this school but worse. The attack in the choir room was the beating and rape of Rachel Berry. I have told the police I was going to mention this to hopefully put an end to this and maybe convince anyone who may know anything come forward. Also, anyone who is reported causing more problems will be suspended indefinitely."

When Figgins walked out Rachel felt her face blanch. If they weren't staring at her before the school was now. Noah, Santana and Brittany grabbed her up. Noah started pulling her to his truck while the girls cleared a path. The other glee clubbers prevented anyone from approaching her, knowing that night would be another hang out.

"Noah is going to end up off football if he keeps skipping." Mike leaned over and poked Finn.

As Finn stared at his ex-girlfriend leave with a boy he went through a phase of hating a smile passed over his face. "For Rachel, I don't think he cares."

**Next Chapter: The glee club shows Rachel how much she means and another therapy session. In other words, a bit of a filler chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. **

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 8—4 review, 6 alerts. This is a nice and short filler ensemble fluff chapter.**

**A/N 4: Don't feel like typing out entirety of songs, so while whole song will be sung, only enough for each person to start off will get somewhere (in Puck's song that's one refrain and verse).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something. Or any of the songs in this chapter.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

"Rachel." The flurry of blonde that Rachel still hadn't gotten used to as a friend name Brittany came with such force at her the two girls nearly tumbled to the ground. "I know you aren't in glee any more but please, PLEASE come to the auditorium for today's practice. We need you and Puck there with us."

Rachel looked at the boy in confusion and back at the girl. "And why am I needed for a glee practice? I'm not really ready yet to be coming back Brittany."

Noah smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You won't have to sing. But trust me, they've talked to me and this is one practice you don't want to be missing babe."

Rachel spent the day catching the smiles from the glee members and at the end of class was escorted not only by Noah but the entire original group as well. Once in the auditorium Will and the two new members were standing on the stage.

"I'm just starting this to say I hope you enjoy what you are going to get Rachel." William Schuester smiled at the young girl and walked off the stage in order to grab a chair and place it on the auditorium's stage in center.

"I don't really know you well, but I have gotten to know some of you hanging out with the rest of the glee club. And I know how much they care about you, even if you sometimes don't. Apparently they wanted to let you know but they weren't sure how." Christine came up first and smiled out at the rest of the group before stepping to the side.

Sam came forward next casting an additional smile over at Kurt. "They mentioned how when Quinn went through her pregnancy you all let her know you were there in song. When they didn't think it would work because different people had different thoughts Chris and I thought that maybe doing a performance for you with various songs would work out the best." He moved to the other side as everyone else, including Puck walked onto stage.

"So Rachel, if you could take this chair, your friends want you to know they are here." Mr. Schue smiled, mostly because even people who hadn't known her were willing to help form an idea for the rest of the club to be there and stand for her.

Mercedes and Kurt were first. "We really screwed up last year being jerks to you. Sure, you may have the diva part down better than either of us, but you are one of us." The black girl smiled as Kurt continued with their talk. "And really, even if we have our little tiffs, us divas have to stick together hun."

Mercedes:

And I never thought I'd feel this way.

And as far as I'm concerned

I'm glad I got the chance to say

That I do believe I love you.

Kurt:

And if you should ever go away

Well then close your eyes and try to feel

The way we do today

And then if you can remember

Both:

Keep smilin', keep shinin'

Knowing you can always count on me, for sure

That's what friends are for.

For good times, and bad times

I'll be on your side forever more

That's what friends are for.

When they were done Rachel wanted to get up and hug them but Mr. Schuester put his hand on her shoulder. "They all want you to wait until everyone is able to finish for you. Then you can go and say thanks. Something about being afraid they wouldn't be able to do this with a break between each song."

Of the next four, Brittany was really the only one who felt a close enough connection to Rachel in order to explain their choice of song. "I know San and I haven't always been really nice to you and that Mike and Matt kind of just ignored everything but we're really sorry and want you to realize that no matter what changes may come that we will always have a love for you."

Mike:

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.

Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year.

Matt:

In daylights, in sunsets

In midnights, in cups of coffee

In inches, in miles

In laughter in strife

In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a life

All:

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love.

Seasons of love

Seasons of love

Santana:

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure the life of a woman or man?

Brittany:

In truths that she learned

Or in times that he cried

In bridges he burned

Or the way that she died

All:

It's time now to sing out

Though the story never ends

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of friends

"Artie picked this song. I think it's because no matter what life throws at you we are going to be going through it with you without any problems." Tina looked at the boy in the chair and he nodded that she had gotten the aspect of why the song was chosen.

Artie:

I backed my car into a cop car the other day

Well he just drove off sometimes life's okay

I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh, what did I say?

Well, you just laughed it off, it was all okay.

Tina:

And we all float on, okay

And we all float on, okay

And we all float on, okay

And we all float on anyway, well.

Quinn grabbed Finn's had, happy the two of them had become friends again. "This is because we want you to know that everything is okay. Plus, while I guess neither of us really have the voice, unfortunately, we both really love reggae. Please don't criticize us too much."

Finn:

Don't worry, about a thing

Cause every little thing is gonna be alright

Don't worry, about a thing

Cause every little thing is gonna be alright

Quinn:

Rise up this mornin'

Smiled with the risin' sun

Three little birds

Pitched by my doorstep

Singing sweet songs.

Of melodies pure and true.

Rachel started to rise, expecting that now that all of the members who knew her had sung, and that Sam and Christine and sat in the seat, everyone was done. Noah walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, slowly settling her back down into the chair.

"You have no idea how difficult keeping this a secret from you was. Especially when they told me and I knew that I was going to have to sing as well for you. And this one is perfect because despite all the shi—crap I pulled on you; you have believed in me fully that I was more than a Lima loser. And that was the start of when I realized how much I cared about you."

Noah:

Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you

Baby I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time

Hung me on a line

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Baby I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man

Who's in the middle of something

That he really doesn't understand

Baby I'm a man and you're the only woman

Who could ever help me

Baby won't you help me understand

Once everyone was done Rachel finally got up and went around hugging each and every one of them, each hug with a soft kiss on the cheek. "And you two. I have to thank both of you so much for being there for the rest of them while I couldn't and getting them through this. I can only imagine how hard it was to come up with these songs."

Rachel stayed the rest of the day till five. No other songs were sung, instead this glee was more a social meeting, just like any of their lunches. And it turned out to be the first time since the attack that being around music didn't break her heart. Even though her voice was still broken.

**Songs: Mercedes/Kurt-Dionne Warwick That's what Friends are For. Santana/Brittany/Mike/Matt- Season of Love from Rent. Artie/Tina- Modest Mouse Float On. Finn/Quinn- Bob Marley Three Little Birds. Noah: Paul McCartney Maybe I'm Amazed Next chapter the father Berry's come home and this exchange leads Noah to taking a step towards Shelby and Beth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. **

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 9—2 review, 3 fave, 5 alerts,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

It was the third therapy session Rachel was going to have, and the message that her fathers would be back in town by 4 to see her after glee was stopping her heart. She knew on some level that when Noah took her home that day, strange to think of going to her own home for a change, she would have to tell them about the attack.

Julia sat looking at her across the room for about ten minutes before breaking the silence. "How have things at school been going? Last week you mentioned the problems that the rest of the school was causing for you."

"It's better." Rachel started to trace circles on the arms of the chair she was sitting in. "People have been avoiding me now however; I think it has to do with our principal freaking out on them and saying what had happened. I get he's hoping that someone might have information and come forward but it just seemed to make me more of an outcast than I was before."

"Are you really an outcast though right now? Or is it that the people who hurt you before now just don't know what to do about things?"

"I don't know. The glee club at the beginning of the week sang for me. They don't want me to realize that I'm alone. But not even the guy who nearly falls in stalker territory is harassing me. That seems strange."

"So students who have given you nothing but pain before have stopped. That sounds like they are trying to possibly not make things worse. And those who have been in your life aren't letting you out of it. That isn't being made an outcast. So how are you handling with your fathers coming home?"

"I'm scared. This will be the first time being with them and telling them about what happened and I don't want them to be mad."

"About what happened or about the fact you didn't tell them."

Rachel lightly bit her lower lip and dropped her eyes from the therapist's. "I really am not sure about that. I wonder if they will be disappointed in me or that they will hate me from keeping it a secret from them." She looked up at the woman and sighed. "I just hope they do not think that I was trying to hurt them."

Julia nodded in understanding and then looked over at her clock. "We are nearly out of time. But Rachel this week I am giving you a bit of homework. I can imagine this week with your fathers coming home you may feel more stressed and out of control. I want you to write about your feelings in a separate journal and bring it next week so we have a sounding board for next week."

Hiram and Leroy Berry made it home partway through their daughter's therapy session to the sound of the phone ringing. They hadn't even had the time to start unpacking from their vacation when the taller black man, Leroy, answered the ringing phone.

"Hello Berry residence, how may I help you?" His voice was deep and smooth.

"Hello is there a Rachel Berry there. This is Detective Fredrickson and there has been no answer on the cell phone number she gave us. There are some details we need to talk with her about." The voice on the other end was one of certainty and Leroy looked over at his husband with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry; my daughter is not here at the moment. May I ask as to why a detective is looking to reach her?" Hiram's eyes widened at the word detective worried that something serious must have happened on their time away and hoping that everything was alright with not only their daughter but any of her friends, not knowing why a detective would be interested in her.

"Just let her know I have called and to get in touch with me as soon as she is able to." A dial tone rang out as Leroy dropped the phone and looked over at Hiram.

Noah's truck pulled into the Berry's driveway just as the two men were finishing their unpacking. Even though they had still been worried about what could have happened, they wanted to have everything they needed done completed before their daughter returned home in order to spend the time talking with her about what the detective could have required with her.

Noah noticed her parents first and kissed Rachel's cheek softly. "I think I'm going to let you talk with them alone. This isn't something they need me here for as well."

Rachel's eyes widened in terror at those words. "Please no. I need you to help me keep up my courage in order to let the words come out. I will not be able to do this without you Noah."

He nodded, sighing softly. "I'll be there but I'm not saying anything. You are going to have to start finding a way to deal with talking to people about this on your own."

They got out of the car and before any words could leave Rachel's mouth asking about their trip her thoughts were interrupted.

"Do you want to inform us as to why a detective has decided to be looking for you Rachel?" Hiram Berry gave his daughter a quick look before glancing at how she was holding hands with the boy known as the town's delinquent. "Do not tell me that this boy has gotten you in trouble with the law while we were gone."

Rachel shook her head understanding her father's concern. "Noah has not done anything to harm me. In fact if it was not for him I do not believe I would have been able to make it this past month. He has been a life saver for me."

Leroy looked over at Rachel in confusion. "What happened then? Why did a detective call our house just about a half hour ago?"

Rachel sighed and tightened her grip on Noah's hand. She knew after the words that were about to come out of her mouth her fathers would want to talk to her alone and the support she was going to get from him was going to have to be enough for the rest of the conversation. "While you two were gone, I was attacked at school. Someone trapped me in the choir room and not only did the beat me up, they also raped me. Noah took me to the hospital when he found me and the police have been looking for my attacker since then."

Both of her fathers rushed over and wrapped their arms around her, breaking the grip that Noah had on her hand. Hiram broke the hug first and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Why didn't you call us earlier Rachel?"

"You and daddy were going on your first real vacation in years. I had Noah and his mother to help me out and I did not want to ruin things for you." She wiped a few tears from her eyes and gave them a sad smile. "You both have been working so hard you needed a break. I wanted you to be able to have it."

Hiram lead his daughter inside the house while Leroy walked over to Noah who had been backing up slowly to his car. "Thank you for everything you have done. I think Hiram and I need to be there for her at the moment though. While you and your mother have done well with her she needs her parents for her as well at the moment."

Noah nodded and cleared his throat. "I understand Mr. Berry. I just hope that you allow me to spend time with her still. I found that I care deeply about Rachel and I don't want her to feel like I have abandoned her. I wouldn't do that to her at all."

The older man nodded and shook Noah's hand. "That is fine. I am glad that despite your history you are able and willing to be there for my daughter in this way. It seems like she needs you at the moment." He sighed slightly before continuing. "And make sure to thank your mother for us and let her know that we hope if Rachel needs her she will be willing to be there. I wouldn't be surprised if some issues come up that a mother figure would be able to help with better, and I doubt my husband and I would be able to provide that."

Noah nodded and got in his car watching the man walk into his house where his daughter and husband were. _Rachel needs her parents. All of them. A daughter shouldn't have to go through any sort of pain without a father or a mother._ He knew that Rachel wasn't the only person he was thinking of. Picking up his phone he went through his contacts until he found a name and number that for the past few months he was afraid to even look at. Shelby had done Quinn and he a blessing by allowing them to be in Beth's life if they wanted because she didn't want either of them to feel the way she had later about Rachel. And while Quinn had spoken to the woman a few times and seen their daughter once, he couldn't work up the courage to do the same. But the Berry's were right. In a situation like this a daughter not only needed her father, but as many people who cared about her as possible. And while Rachel may end up hating him for a bit, Shelby had a right to know what had happened to her.

Counting his blessings that the two of them hadn't ever moved away from Ohio, just a few hours out of Lima instead Noah pressed the button to reach the woman who was caring for his daughter.

"Hey, Shelby. I was wondering if I could see you and Beth tomorrow afternoon. I need to talk to you and see her."

**Next chapter Rachel and her fathers find out what the detective wanted and Noah meets with Shelby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. **

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 10—6 alert, 1 review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

Hiram Berry sat down across from his daughter while Leroy kept pacing through the halls, slamming a fist into his open hand. Rachel had never seen her father this upset; his hands were slowly getting bloody from the effort he was putting forth. Rachel pulled her hair into a ponytail within her hands and dropped her eyes away from either father into her lap. _I can't do this. Goddamn Noah, why did you leave me alone here? I am not this strong yet._

"You said a detective called?" She still couldn't raise her eyes up and she felt her legs move up against her chest.

Hiram nodded not realizing she hadn't looked up at either of them. "Yes." He glanced over at his daughter and his mouth dropped, not noticing her clothing choices at first. "You're in jeans. I don't think either of us have seen you out of skirts for the past three years except when glee has you wear some."

Rachel's mind started spinning. She knew telling her fathers about the rape was going to be hard enough for them. She was not ready to bring in what happened afterwards with the harassment and how the jocks and Cheerios had been treating her. Yes, it was probably something that she would have to bring up at some point because she doubted everyone around her would be able to keep their mouths shut, but not yet. "I have felt somewhat uncomfortable about wearing skirts around ever since the rape. It just made things feel like it happened easier. I couldn't continue going through with those feelings."

Leroy stopped his hitting at those words and wrapped his arms around the back of the chair his daughter was in and around her waist as Hiram took her hand in his. The taller man standing up moved one arm and started to slowly stroke her hair. "Don't ever think that sweetie. This jerk, whoever he is, would have done this to you even without the skirt. But if it makes you feel better then you need to stick with it."

Rachel looked up and saw the distress in her other father's eyes. "Star, I think you need to call that detective now. It really sounded like he had something important that he wanted to talk with you about. He wouldn't tell us, so you need to do what is needed for this."

She nodded and walked over to the phone taking out the card that had Detective Fredrickson's direct number listed on it. It took a few moments for Rachel to work up the courage to dial the number and part of her kept hoping as it rang that no one would end up picking up the phone on the other end.

"Hello, Detective Fredrickson speaking." That voice had the power to send chills down Rachel's spine. She hadn't heard from him since that day in the hospital and the first thought that entered terrified her.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

"Now Rachel, I've completed the external observations but need to do one internally. You're going to feel a cool gel on you and then I need to insert the speculum. I assume you have been to a gynecologist before." The female doctor looked her over as the door behind opened and a police officer entered.

"Yes." Rachel's eyes were frozen on the new man in the room and she could feel the racing in her heart. "Who is he?"

The doctor took a quick glance behind and nodded. "He's the detective in charge of your case. While I'm finishing up he is going to ask you a few questions." 

That was the first time she had to relive every moment of her attack.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

"Yes, it's Rachel Berry. My father told me that you had just called looking for me?" Like her father before Rachel noticed she was starting to pace along the kitchen, however her pacing was based in fear and anxiety while his was pure anger.

"Yes, I have an update on your case." She could hear the man moving papers around on her desk and had her fingers crossed for all hope that they had a lead on who could have done this to her, anything to make it seem like there was something tangible to start allowing her to heal. "Right, so from what we have looked at these past few weeks we highly believe that this was not done by someone outside the school. They knew too much about the way McKinley worked so we believe that it had to have been a student that attacked you."

_Someone from school. But I only know of one person who would be that insane to do something like this to me. Of course beating me up would mar that perfect skin of mine that he is always ranting about._ "Have you looked at Jacob Ben Israel? He has a bit of a reputation for being a bit obsessive with me to near stalker levels." Rachel could feel two sets of eyes digging into her back since she never informed them of the blog that Jacob ran, just like all of the other problems that had gone on at school it was something she kept secret from her fathers in order to keep them from being concerned about what was happening in the school. She always felt threatening Figgins with an ACLU law suit would be enough to keep things clear in the school for her.

"He actually was the first person we looked at. Your principal had shown us all of the blog posts he had placed up. However, he has an airtight alibi for the time in question." Rachel stopped her pacing and slid down the side of the wall, feeling more concern now about the fact they weren't able to get whoever her attacker was and now the knowledge that she'd be going to school with that person.

Without any words she turned off the phone and looked to her fathers. "He goes to school with me apparently."

The next day Noah was somewhat in shock when he went over to the Berry's house and her shorter father, _that's the Jewish one right_, told him that Rachel would not be attending school on that day, she needed a bit of a break. He figured it had to be something to do with her dads being home and dealing with what happened as well as a possibility on that phone call they had received before he and Rachel went to her home.

Knowing that he would be seeing Beth that day kind of made the day of school go by in a blur. He remembered people asking him where Rachel was, since her was the one now closest to her, but he couldn't recall what if anything he told them. All he cared about was getting to 3:30 so he could see the child he had regretfully given up.

The coffee stop they were meeting at seemed almost too laid back. He hadn't seen Beth any of the times that Quinn went and part of him knew he would have this desire to take his daughter in his arms and run out of that place. _This isn't for you. This is for Beth and for Rachel. Getting in trouble for stealing Beth would be a very bad idea._

"Ms. Corcoran? I know I haven't really been acting like I had when Quinn was pregnant, but at first the idea of being around Beth really scared the shit out of me." He caught the look Shelby gave him at that word and nearly laughed. "You look a lot like Rachel when you do that."

"I'm going to cut right to the chase Puck. Why did you want to meet? Every time Quinn has come by it has sounded like you had basically given up on wanting anything to do with your daughter anymore." Shelby took out a bottle and held it for Beth to drink during the conversation.

"You mean like you did to Rachel." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Noah regretted it. "That was kind of harsh. But it's because of Rachel and Beth that I felt that I needed to come and see not only her but you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I've learned mostly in the past day but somewhat over the past month that people need to have as many people around them that care about them as possible. You seem to have this desire to raise Beth as a single mom which is really admirable, my mom did that herself, but she needs to have a dad in her life and since I never really wanted to give her up, I want to make sure that I get that job."

Shelby nodded quickly. "I understand where you are coming from and while I wouldn't want Beth to know you as her father, having you around is a job that I would be willing to let you fill. But I have to wonder, what does any of this have to do with Rachel and why you are pissed at me for leaving her?"

Noah looked over at the sandy blonde child next to Shelby knowing that if he didn't let her in on what happened he may not have the chance to be there for his daughter. "Rachel needs a mom. My mom has done as good of a job as she could but with her work she isn't able to be there all the time. And yeah, her dads' are great, but sometimes a female is needed. She went through some serious sh-stuff and while my mom and her dads know some I know Rachel. She's not going to tell any of them about the rest of everything because they are at the moment too invested in her. You aren't so she may confide in you. It's crazy, but Berry always has been."

Shelby turned the bottle away from Beth as her mouth dropped open, missing for a few moments the cries that left the young girl. "What sort of stuff happened?"

_Please Rachel, understand why I did this and don't be too pissed_. "You need to promise me that until I tell Rachel you don't let her know that you know. She was attacked at school a month ago and raped. She's been coping I guess but I don't really know how well anymore."

Shelby wiped a few tears from her face. She had left Rachel because having a teenage daughter after not having one for years was something she didn't think she would have the strength to handle. And getting a baby from people she knew made Shelby decide with even more certainty she could not ever have a relationship with her daughter, because in her position Shelby would have hated what happened.

Shelby's phone rang and when she looked down she sighed. "Please tell her. And apologize for me. I think I screwed up. But I have to run. Beth has a doctor's appointment soon, that was my alarm going off to remind me."

As Noah watched her leave he rose and ordered a coffee. He wasn't sure when he would tell Rachel, but knew it would have to be soon. Otherwise she would get even more pissed.

**Next chapter is a bit of filler fluff. A cute date for Rachel and Noah (at the end) and Rachel making Finn and Quinn not dance around each other (in other words the admitting of feelings).**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. **

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 11—19 alerts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

"Finn!" Rachel ran over to the tall boy giving him a hug. "So I know that you still haven't gotten better with my actions over the past month but I am choosing to ignore that fact at the moment." She also decided it was probably going to be smarter to ignore the stone look that had taken over his eyes.

Finn nodded and looked past Rachel, hoping she'd be done soon enough to get to class and maybe not have to deal with her. It wasn't that he hated her, but he still couldn't look at her without getting pissed about what she had done. "So what all did you want Rachel? You haven't come up to me by yourself in a while."

"Sorry, just been… wait, I don't have to explain this to you. So I think you need to get off your ass and actually do something about Quinn. The two of you have been giving each other lovesick eyes for the past month and it's making me sick." Rachel laughed slightly, hearing how spending so much time with Noah had started to make her speak a little bit more like him.

Finn glanced over at Rachel as if someone had taken over her body. He had never heard her ever talk to him about actually getting with Quinn; she had even spent a whole semester that one year to break him up with Quinn in the first place. "Yeah, but in reality I'm still hurt from what she did to me. I really don't know if I could trust her."

Rachel shook her head and noticed Quinn walking past; a large part of her believed that the girl would be much better about making the first step then the boy she had just talked to would. "Just think about it, alright."

She fell in step with the blonde once after catching up to her. "So Rachel, where's your bodyguard? I'm surprised Puck let you out of his sight." Quinn smiled softly letting the other girl catch on to the fact she was joking.

"He had to take Sara to school. She missed the bus and his mom was at work. So my dad's dropped me off today." After a quick look to make sure Finn was out of ear shot Rachel started walking backwards to see the other girl as she talked. "I've noticed you making eyes at Finn. Maybe you should talk to him about things. It's really obvious that you guys still like each other and now you don't have to worry about either Noah or myself messing with things by chasing after or having pregnancy issues pop up."

Quinn laughed softly and shook her head. "I know if I don't you won't stop trying to meddle in my love life so I'll talk to him. But really, don't be surprised at all if things don't end up working out at all. I hurt him bad and doubt it'll ever get anywhere."

Rachel watched as she walked away and sighed. A hand touched her shoulder and instinctively Rachel felt herself tense up. "It's okay, just me babe." Hearing Noah's voice calmed her down but she still whipped around, anger in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you know better than to sneak up on me? I may be doing better but that was still uncalled for." Rachel ran her hands through her hair trying to calm herself down and Noah reached up taking one of her hands.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking." He looked back and saw Quinn look over at Finn walking the other direction. "What's the story there?"

"I've been working on getting the two of them to get past last year and get back together. They look at each other with enough longing that hopefully it shouldn't be too hard." Rachel felt a large smile come across her face as Quinn ran to catch up to Finn. "Can we eavesdrop just a little?"

Noah laughed a little and took her hand, pulling her behind an open door, not too far from where the other two teens were standing. "I've totally rubbed off on you babe."

Rachel placed one hand over Noah's mouth, putting a finger from her other up against her lips as Quinn called out Finn's name and touched the footballer on the shoulder.

"Yeah Quinn?" Finn looked around somewhat nervous as if he thought she was going to drop another bombshell at the level of babygate.

"I've been thinking… now that some of the drama from last year is over and done with, I was wondering if maybe we could have a go again." Quinn's head dropped slightly almost too fearful to catch the tall boy's eyes. "I mean we did work well together in reality."

_Rachel just can't let things go, can she?_ Finn held back a laugh and tilted Quinn's face back up to look at her. "I would be lying if I said that I didn't have feelings for you anymore. The truth is that I probably always will." He sighed and dropped his hands, placing them in the pockets of his jeans. "But the thing is I really don't know if I'd be able to trust you again. I still look at you and remember the news when I found out that Drizzle belonged to Puck and not me. I'm sorry." He turned and started to walk away from the ex-cheerleader.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you Finn Hudson? I think I'm in glee with you. My name is Quinn Fabray." She held out her hand as the boy turned back around to look at her.

"What are you doing Quinn?" Finn shook his head looking at her in confusion about this new development in an action.

"You don't want to be back with the old Quinn. I'm starting over with someone you don't know. Please?" Her eyes were starting to fill with tears and Rachel caught herself biting a knuckle in anticipation.

"Yeah I am. I think I might have seen you in glee. You're friends with Santana and Brittany. Have you ever come out to one of the football games? I mean, we suck, but I'm the quarterback."

"Never really understood the sport but I guess I could support you and my friends who cheer." Quinn started to play with a few strands of hair, a smile forming on her face. "Maybe you could explain a bit of the game to me before I go to one. I would hate to seem completely oblivious."

Finn matched her smile with a chuckle. "How about after school the two of us go get a smoothie. We can talk so I can learn about you and you can learn about the sport. Sound like a plan?"

"It's a date." Quinn looked down at her watch and laughed. "I need to get to class. I'm in completely the wrong direction for it and it does start fairly soon."

Noah pushed Rachel into the empty classroom as Quinn walked past so she wouldn't see her, his breathing getting hard hovering above the girl.

"Noah? Can you move? I'm not really comfortable at the moment." Rachel looked up at the boy biting her lip as he rolled off. "We're going to be late to class you know. You really are a bad influence on me."

He laughed and pulled her to her feet. "So I think it's kinda sad that Quinn and Finn get a date before we do an official one. We've been beating around the bush for a bit and plain and simple let's make it clear that we are good and do a date ourselves. I hope you're off parental duty this weekend because Saturday is a movie and dinner with me."

The rest of the week Rachel walked around school and home in a daze. She and Noah had just somewhat fallen into a whole relationship due to how he was there the past month for her, but she never thought that it would continue and he would want to make sure that even now that she was doing better (no one could ever know that was a lie and she was still scared to death) he would be around. But that promise nearly stopped her heart. The fact that he did still want her both enticed her and broke her. Part of Rachel was still frightened about letting someone as close as she would be willing to let Noah get after the attack.

She sat down in his car, surprised that he wanted to do the movie first. Any time Finn had done a movie date with her, dinner came first, but here it was 5 in the afternoon and Noah was driving to the small local theatre for a movie. "So what are we going to see?"

He took her hand walking in to the theatre, tickets already in his hand. "You can't hate me, but I'm taking you to My Soul to Take." When Noah saw her eyes drop and a look of questioning in her eyes he smiled. "What can I say, I really want to have my girl snuggling up to me, and horror movies do that the best."

Rachel laughed and bought one bag of medium sized popcorn. "Fine, but next time I get to choose the movie and you can't hold any complaints towards it."

Noah was right, for nearly half the movie, and really he didn't take her to that scary of one, Rachel had been curled up with her head buried in his shoulder. He had hoped to take her somewhere nicer than Breadstix, but having lost a good portion of his pool cleaning business after dropping the sex made it more difficult to afford the two. He actually had started talking to Terri to get a few more hours and Sheets n Things but nothing had come from that yet.

Rachel started crunching on one of the breadsticks after they placed in their order and looked over at, and she still was in shock by this, boyfriend. "So how was the past weekend when my dads had me under a not too bad house arrest?"

_Crap, I mean I wanted to talk to her about this, but now?_ Noah sighed and ran his hands over his head. "After hearing the comments that were made about needing your family I called Shelby. I… I had to see Beth."

While Rachel's eyes went dark at her mother's name they brightened back up at the girl that Noah had given up. "You seemed nervous about telling me that. Had you not seen her yet or something and think I'd be mad?"

"Not about seeing her. But Shelby wanted to know what brought me out when I could never go earlier despite Quinn visiting a fair amount. And I sort of told her that while you'd never admit it you need her right now. She knows what happened Rachel. I had to explain why I went."

He had expected yelling, a tirade of words, anything but the silence that took over the table until even after their food arrived. "She never called me. I mean, I know that she didn't want me as her daughter; she made that clear when she said that I wasn't what she expected and then went to adopt Beth. But I would have thought knowing that would have at least made her act… remember when I had that horrible Lady Gaga outfit and then I had a nicer one? She made that for me because I needed a mom. I would have thought she'd know that…" Rachel brought her hand to her eye and wiped the small tears starting to pool in them. "At least I have your mom. Hope you don't mind sharing since it seems that she is going to be the only mom I'll get to have."

Noah reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "The only reason she didn't call you is I wanted to let you know first. I didn't want you to get mad at her for this when I'm the one who broke the news. She wants to see you."

"Maybe sometime during the week she and Beth can come down here and have dinner with us. And I mean all of us. My dads, you, your mom and sister, me. That might be easier for me than a one on one."

Noah nodded and put a spoonful of pasta in his mouth. "So what you think when that one girl tripped over the other one's body."

Rachel reached across the table laughing for the first time that dinner and slapped his hand. "You are so paying for that next time."

**Sorry that my fluff is full of drama even. Next chapter will have little to none Rachel or Puck. First part will focus on Sue, Santana and the Cheerios, and the second part is a big break in the case.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine**

**A/N 2: This story will deal in parts with rape and the aftermath as well. Rated M for this reason and before the chapters that go in depth a warning will be posted. **

**A/N 3: Since posting of Ch. 12—16 alerts, 1 review, 2 fave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… with this as a plot line, I'm not that surprised. Also don't own Blackbird which was the inspiration for the title… But I DO own a deep love for both Glee and the Beatles so that's something.**

**Flying with Broken Wings**

"You don't think it could have been?"

"No, no one would really want to put a dick up that crazy bitch even to screw with her head."

"But they had someone go after her for the hazing."

"No more than any of us ever did. Rachel Berry is just prime target for destruction."

"A rape is a little more serious than even the pictures Quinn had us draw on the bathroom last year."

"Please, I bet she wasn't even raped. This is Miss Perfect Little Broadway star. She probably just wants to see how many people she can have wrapped around her fingers."

"Plus we all saw how much she's been slutting it up. I mean we know of at least 5 guys she's tried to get with, who knows how many others there have been."

Sue closed the door after listening to some of her Cheerio's gossiping in the locker room after practice. She had been curious about what was going on between them and Santana (well all three girls who had been in both at some point) and Rachel after that fight in the cafeteria. Would she ever admit the biggest reason that she got on their cases was because she was pissed about the actions they took against the girl instead of acting like sluts as she said? Probably not, but since then she had been trying to figure out what else was going on with her squad before making any new decisions. No cuts, at least not right away, but a lot of torment would go on when she figured out who knew what and was keeping the rest from talking.

And now, she had some sort of knowledge that some of her girls knew more about what could have happened to the Broadway want—to—be and were keeping it secret.

The next day someone was pacing outside Will Schuester's classroom once classes were over. It was a strange sight to see the hockey player on campus on a day there wasn't practice past the last class and even more so when it happened on a Friday.

_How am I supposed to do this? I can't believe someone would be willing to do that to someone though. But I will get shit if they ever find out that it was me who did anything. That is definitely the only way I can really get by doing this is if no one ever finds out that I let this information slip._

Two knocks rapped against the door to the classroom and Mr. Schuester rose to the sound and walked over. The shock on his face was present when Dave Karofsky turned to walk away.

"I guess I should have known I wasn't really going to be welcome." The teen's shoulders slumped slightly as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait!" Mr. Schuester ran down the hall and placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, hoping to stop him from walking away more. "Did you want something?"

Dave nodded and motioned back to the class. "I need to talk to you in there, in private."

The two walked down and once in the room Will closed the door and turned to face the boy. "What did you need Dave?"

Dave started to pace, his mind still reeling with the thoughts that he was making a serious mistake. "I know I need to go to the cops about this. But I need to talk to someone else first so they will be able to be there with me. I'm not going to be able to do this on my own."

Will nodded and pulled a couple of chairs out so the two of them could sit down. "This have to do with Rachel?"

Dave sat and waited till Will did to continue. "Yeah. So I need to just say everything without you speaking until the main bulk is done. Every year, we have a hazing set up for the new hockey players. This year, the idea was anyone who got on had to come up with a new way to torment the glee club. I mean, you guys are pretty much nothing on the social scale and need to realize it. Everyone had come up with their plans and one guy said he had an idea but really wanted to keep it a secret. He also wanted to be the only one to have something to do about Rachel. He said that when he was done with his idea she'd never want to sing again so not only would she but put back in her place, the club may fall apart. After Figgins said what happened I asked the guy about it. He told me that we've all seen her acting above us all and dressing like someone trying to play a school girl fantasy. All he did was show her what those actions meant."

"Why did you wait so long?" Will shook his head at the boy's words, hoping there would be a reason for his waiting so long.

"Come on, you have jocks in glee. If we stand against the group we lose our connection to them. Hockey is who I am. I can't let them know what I did and have them pissed off. I'd be below you guys. I just couldn't deal any more with what happened."

"So who did it?"

"He's a junior, just joined this year. Name is Ryan Herberts." Dave looked up and caught the teacher's eye. "I need a couple of weeks to get my head into going to the cops. I need to see if there's anyone else on the team who won't want to kill me for letting this out. When it's done I'll let you know."

**Okay, so just so everyone is up to date in the timeline. The rape was in September, Rachel's dads came back in October, and this is now December. Next chapter will be end December and will be two scenes. One: Rachel/Noah/Shelby/Beth fluffyness. Two: Rachel/Noah fluffyness interjected with daddies bringing policey news.**


End file.
